Son of SOLDIER
by Aburg76
Summary: Tatsumi a not so average boy. He has glowing blue eyes a trait that he shares in common with his amnesiac father Angeal Hewely. What will become of him when the empire attacks and destroy's his home and his father makes the ultimate sacrifice to save them all. And what does Angeal mean when he say's that he is sorry that Tatsumi had the misfortune of being 'his' son?
1. Prologue

**Alright guys here is one I thought of on the fly let me know what you think of it**.

* * *

"_Shame? How terribly misguide she should have been proud. Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment. 'Project G' or should I say, 'Project Gillian._'" - Hollander to Angeal

* * *

Zack fair stared down at his mentor who looked up at him from where he lay. Angeal's skin was now grey and he had white growths going through his black hair. "Zack, you have my thanks" Angeal spoke to his pupil. Zack looked horrified and mournful at the death of that his mentor had forced him to deal. Picking up the Buster sword he Angeal handed it to Zack "This is for you" he stated smiling at Zack before lying back down. It took a while but

Zack hesitantly took the sword from Angeal's grasp eventually after some emotional turmoil. "Protect your honour always" Angeal stated before closing his eyes and letting darkness engulf his vision.

* * *

"Um mister are you alright?" a light feminine voice asked. "You shouldn't lay down on the ground you know you might get cold" the owner of the voice added.

As these words were asked Angeal felt rays of sunlight tingle his skin. Opening his Mako enhanced eyes he shielded them from the bright sunlight. "Where am I?" Angeal thought aloud.

"Well you are in the forest on the side of the mountains just outside the village were I live" the girl answered. She seemed to be in her late teens but had somehow retained her innocence. "By the way mister who are you?"

"Its Angeal" he answered not entirely sure what was going on only that he was supposed to bee dead.

"Angeal huh that's a strange name" the girl stated him looking at Angeal's clothing. "From the looks of it you must be some type of warrior though you are lightly armoured. But that big sword on your back indicates otherwise" she noted "though I don't recognise your armour so you can't be with the Empire are you perhaps from some other country or are you some type of mercenary."

"SOLDIER" Angeal answered "I was a member of SOLDIER."

"Soldier huh? That is also a strange name for a mercenary group" The girl stated.

"Its SOLDIER not soldier" Angeal corrected "its all in capitals, don't ask me why" he explained. "And SOLDIER is not some sort of mercenary group" he added.

"You said was as in past tense" the girl stated "did you leave?" she asked.

"Yes" Angeal admitted "there was a mass desertion at SOLDIER, some of us couldn't stand to work for SHINRA any more."

"Who's Shinra?" the girl asked "are they another country?"

Angeal tried to recall but found that he couldn't for some reason only things he could remember were what he had stated previously. "you know I'm not quite sure I remember deserting but after that, I don't know I don't even remember why I did it?" he answered confused. Every time Angeal tried to recall he would be blinded by a white pain inside his head. And what is more he couldn't remember anything important it felt as though he was missing out on crucial details. And that these details were of the utmost importance

"Looks like you've got yourself a case of some serious amnesia" the girl said.

Angeal smiled a bit sadly and responded looks like it" he agreed.

"I'm sure you will get it back eventually" the girl stated. "I'm Rin by the way" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" Angeal responded before attempting to rise. His efforts were rewarded with a series of almost unbearable pains coursing through his body.

"I don't think you should get up it might reopen your wounds" Rin stated. "I may have been able to patch them up but really its of the modest sort, I will need to go get someone from the village to come help me carry you back so that we can treat you there" she explained "your injuries are quite serious."

"No I'm fine" Angeal stated as he painfully rose to his feet. Staggering to a tree once he was upright the former first class SOLDIER used it to support himself before Rin came and help him.

"My, my aren't you the strong one" she teased before her tone took a serious edge" but please don't be too macho your wounds might reopen and you will bleed to death." She then started to direct him towards her home

"Thanks for the warning" Angeal stated as he limped towards were he had been directed too with Rin supporting him

"Say Angeal how old are you?" She asked.

"I'll be twenty-one this coming winter" Angeal responded "how old did you think I was?" he questioned.

"well, this is embarrassing" Rin admitted "I thought you were in your late thirties to early forties" she answered.

Angeal laughed but then winced in pain "I don't look that old do I?" he asked in good humour.

"No, not at all its just the way you behave, its like a world weary veteran or an old man" she answered.

"Now that I think is somewhat rude, I though you were fourteen" Angeal teased.

"Hey that's rude I turned nineteen two months ago" Rin responded pouting.

Angeal and here had similar dialogue as they made their way to Rin's village.

* * *

Roughly three years later Rin held her son in her arms "isn't this wonderful he looks a lot like you" she said to her husband as she hugged the newborn close to her.

"I believe with the brown hair and the majority of his facial features our son has he looks like you" Angeal stated.

"Well yes he does but look at his eyes they glow like yours and they have that same determined look in the" Rin explained.

"Well you can say that" Angeal agreed "_I hope this boy will have a normal life_" he thought. "what are you going to name him?" he asked.

"Well I was going to ask you" Rin answered.

"You gave birth to him so you should name him" Angeal stated his voice may have been soft and kind but Rin knew that there was no point arguing with him.

"Fine I Guess Tastumi will do fine" she stated.

"Its a good name I like it, a strong name its suits him" Angeal said nodding his head in agreement.

Rin looked up at the man she had come to love with all her heart and saw that something bothered him. Something always bothered Angeal but he never let anyone know it. It was only because she had got to know him so well during the three years he had spent with her that she was able to tell. "Are you worried about something?" she asked.

Angeal said "hopefully not" before he turned and walked out of the room. For some reason he had a bad feeling

* * *

Fifteen years Later Tatsumi was a growing into a fine young man he was kind hearted like his father and held onto the same ideals. He had also inherited his Father's unnatural strength, Angeal despite his talents decided to stay with Rin instead of serving the Empire in its army. From what he had been able to make out was that they were the cause of the majority of the populous pain. Angeal had also indoctrinated this into Tatsumi belief's. It just so happened that one day when Angeal was Training his son that something happened. "Now Tatsumi who are our enemies?" he asked.

"Our enemies are all those who cause others suffering" Tatsumi answered. "We must embrace our dreams and uphold our honour no matter what. Angeal smiled at his sons behaviour suddenly his smile turned into a frown as he smelt something he shouldn't have it appeared to him that Tatsumi had smelt it to "Father do you smell that" he said as he stared in the direction of their villlage.

"Yes" Angeal answered "it smells like coal and burning"

"Meat" Tatsumi finished "but there's to much of it" he stated.

"The village" Angeal stated in horror as he and his sun leapt towards it travelling at top speed. It would take him and Tatsumi travelling together five minutes but considering the situation Angeal went ahead of his son reaching there in a mere two minutes. What he found appalled. Him there were Imperial soldiers looting, pillaging, and taking people away it was revolting. His finely tuned hearing was able to pick up his wife's screams.

Angeal made it to one of the house (it wasn't the one he lived in) and found some of the soldiers standing around a a group of Women Rin was among them. "well boy's look at what we've got here" the apparent leader of the group of soldiers asked. "A group of fine looking women" he answered his own question. "I wonder since we are allowed to do as we please" he began "that maybe we should satisfy ourselves" he suggested earning roars of approval from his fellows. Suddenly he head was on the floor as his body collapsed there was another figure in his place.

Angeal gripped his buster-style sword tightly in his it dripped with the soldiers blood. It was over in moments all of the other imperial soldiers lay dead in pool's of their own blood. "GO" he said without looking for hem "the path behind is clear he stated his Mako eyes shining bright "Tastumi is there and will protect you"

"Angeal" Rin asked "what about you?"

"I will stay a little while longer and see if anyone else" can be saved he stated before leaping out of the building.

One of Rins friends who was there said "I always said your man was different to the rest but I did not mean this" he stated.

"Mother" Tatsumi shouted as he ran towards her" the adolescent year old was stained in blood clearly not his own "why are they attacking?" he asked.

Rin looked at her son and stared into his glowing eyes "I don't know your father is going to stay back he said that you would help us escape" Rin for a moment saw a hurt expression in Tatsumi's sapphire eyes.

"Yes mother I understand" he stated his hand tightening around his sword. For such a young boy he was really mature."come on lets go, father will deal with the rest.

* * *

To the imperial soldiers it was as if something akin to a nightmare was fighting them "no way, he is. He is even more powerful than General Esdeath" one of them exclaimed as the strange black haired man with shining blue eyes had slew most of them. Indeed it was a good comparison although where Esdeath the Ice queen and empires strongest was sadistic and enjoyed slaughtering others this man's face was grim and the look in his eyes told of unwavering convictions. In short while Esdeath was terrifying Angeal to them was as if they were in hell on earth.

Some of them turn and ran only to be cut down "you are those who cause suffering" the man said. His voice grim and firm "my enemy is all those who cause suffering" he stated as he slew them.

"too bad your idels will kill you one man said. As he dropped what appeared to be a strange device "I'll let Doctor stylish know how good you were that we had to use his explosives. In hell" he stated.

Angeal quickly gutted the last of them before running up and grabbing the device. And leaping at an insane speed faster than he had ever done before and faster than he ever will again up. Then the world turned a hot white.

* * *

Tatsumi watched as the explosion went off into the sky he felt his heart lurch somehow he knew that his father was in that explosion. Racing to where he thought he had seen something decsend he came upon his fathers broken body "dad" he stated as tears of rage and grief trailed down his face.

"Tatsumi" Angeal stated my son. "I'm sorry" he said.

"Father" Tatsumi said as he hugged Angeal's broken body close to him.

"Never forget who the enemy is and protect you honour always." he stated "tell your mother I remembered" he instructed. "and tell her I'm sorry"

"no father you are going to be fine we'll work something out" Tatsumi said refusing to believe that Angeal was going to die.

"My son I'm sorry for the burden you must bear for being my son" Angeal said cryptically. "these last years with you all were pleasant far better than any others I had lived" Angeal stated. "I wish I could tell you what I remembered but there is not time" Angeal said giving his son a sad smile "you'll figure it out remember protect your honour always, your grandmother would have liked to have met you yes my mother would have" and with these parting words to his son Angeal Hewely SOLDIER first class son of Gillian Hewely of Hollander's Project G before he expired in his sons arms.

Tatsumi felt the life Leave his father as he felt as though it was getting lighter he saw his father turn into another corpse. "father" he said hugging Angeal close to him tears flowing anew "Father he screamed at the top of his lungs"

* * *

**I thought it would be best to keep this prologue short as I felt it would have more effect to set the scene for Tatsumi's personality, Though I didn't touch on it much here it should give you a vague idea of what type of man he will become.**

**Also if you where asking yes he has inherited all of Angeal's abilities he just doesn't know what they are just yet or that he has inherited them. feel free to give me some ideas as to how he discovers them if you have any good ideas**

**Sorry to you guys who thought this might have been about Angeal also the last seen just in case you didn't get it indicates that as he was dying Angeal recovered all of his missing memories e.g events of Crisis Core, Jenova project Ect. that is why he was apologizing anyway if you have anything to add please feel free to PM me or leave a review **


	2. Who is the Enemy

**Hey guys I decided to make the second installment this one is the usual four thousand words so it won't be as short. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_I see. You've finally made your decision, I'll respect your wishes old friend... However, can you really live... on that side?_" Genesis to Angeal in Crisis Core

* * *

"Are you sure about this Tatsumi?" Rin asked her only son.

"Yes mother" Tatsumi answered "Sayo and Ieyasu were separate from us during that bandit attack a few days ago" In the two and a half years since his father's death the survivors from their village had been able to settle down in a village to the south. It was hard but they were safe. The attack that Tastumi mentioned had been when some Bandits who had been fleeing from the Empire had attacked a group from the village who had been travelling to get some supplies. Sayo and Ieyasu two of Tatsumi's childhood friends who had survived were with them. When they were attacked. Tatsumi had killed all the bandits but Sayo and Ieyasu had disappeared in the confusion. "I will find them" Tatsumi stated with surety his glowing sapphire eyes shining bright in the darkness of the room lighting his face up. "You can all be assured of that."

"Please just return to us safely" Rin sobbed as she held onto him. After his Angeal had died Tatsumi had matured quite a bit. In some way's he resembled his father stern yet kind commanding yet understanding, firm yet gentle. Like his Angeal, Tatsumi shared the contradictory traits his father once had..

"I can not guarantee that" Tatsumi answered. If he was anything" Rin's son was honest as well as humble. "but I will do everything in my power to achieve that." he added.

"I know, but please I don't want to lose you as well" Rin stated tightening her hold on him.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and patted hi mother comfortingly "I know mother" he stated "I know."

* * *

After bidding farewell to his mother and the rest of the village Tatsumi set out in three days of travelling at his best speed he came to the sight of the attack. From there he was able to pick up Sayo's and Ieyasus's trail. "hopefully they have not got into too much trouble" he stated before pulling his hood over his head to hide his eyes. His father had shown him how to make things called contacts which his could were to cover them to hide the glow. This he wore as well making sure that they had a different colour to his eyes. If anyone were to look at his eyes they would see a grim grey with only the tiniest hints of blue at the innermost part of the iris. On his back he carried two large swords. One was a two handed great sword that his father had taught him how to make it was essentially heavier than its normal counterpart since it was heavy enough that Tatsumi would be able to cause some serious damage to his opponents you underestimated its weight, Tatsumi was strong enough to be able to wield it one handed though and his skill at the moment could have rivalled his fathers at his age. The second sword was longer and noticeably wider than the first Tatsumi kept this one wrapped in lengths of white clothe so it could avoid attention. It was bulky but like the Greatsword Tatsumi was strong enough to be able to wield it one handedly. This was the sword his father had made for him.

"This my son is a Buster Style sword" Angeal had explained to Tatsumi several years ago. "This sword represents our families honour and our dreams" Angeal had stated. "As long as you wield it you must act with honour as it demands." After his father had died in the explosion Tatsumi never went anywhere without it. The fact that it was strong enough to withstand that explosion was testament to Angeal's craftsmanship. "Embrace your dreams" Angeal had told his son "everyone has dreams, if you desire to protect others you must have dreams" Angeal stated "and honour" he finished.

Tatsumi when looking for guidance would hold the blade in front of him its single edge pointed to one side for some reason he found it comforting to do so when he contemplated.

* * *

A month Later Tatsumi found himself at the gates of the capitol. In his mind this was the place were all the people of the Empire's suffering came from. "though I am hesitant to walk into such a depraved place, Sayo's and Ieyasu's trail lead here and I must find them" Tatsumi thought grimly. As he suspected when he entered the city he could not find anything to track them by. Tatsumi spent about four day's looking for them before he decided to go and see if anyone had seen them. The reason for this was that he did not like the idea of anyone knowing what he was doing as well as he disliked to rely on anyone for help.

It just so happened at one of the taverns he visited he was approached by a young looking woman with blonde hair that had two bangs on the side who was wearing a revealing outfit that left little to the imagination. "hey there" she greeted him friendly "I've seen you around town for a few day's now I was wondering what a guy like yourself would be doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for someone" Tatsumi answered. Wanting to keep his interaction with this woman short she was not what she seemed.

"Really" she said "why are you looking for them?" she asked. "Did they do something bad?" she suggested.

"Perhaps" Tatsumi answered not really giving her an answer.

"Oh so you're the mysterious type" she said teasingly leaning towards him.

Tatsumi and over to her and whispered in her ear "I do not wish to be in this cesspool of a city any longer than I must if you want something out with" he hissed.

The blonde leaned back evidently shocked. "Well you could be nicer about it maybe I have seen them but I'll need something first." she stated.

"Your attempt at swindling me while good is not working, do try harder next time" Tatsumi said before he got up and left "she'll pay for my tab" he told the barkeep as he left.

The blonde woman was left lost for words "what just happened?" was all she could ask.

"I don't know" the barkeep answered shrugging his shoulders "What I do know is that someone has to pay for that kids tab."

* * *

Later that night as Tatsumi was wandering around the citty he had almost given up hope when he spotted something that he needed. A young girl with short blonde hair who by her drss appeared to be wealthy by her dress was wearing Sayo's bracelet. Now Sayo's bracelet was something Tatsumi had made himself so he knew it immediately what was more was that one of the guards she had with her seemed to have the sword Tatsumi had made for Ieyasu. "_I so not believe that they would have discarded those or given them away_" Tatsumi reasoned. "_If that is the case they would have had to be desperate though Sayo and Ieyasu could have only bee at the capitol a few days before me, or at most a week or two_" Tatsumi briefly wondered if this girl had taken them in "_no if she had nothing good would have come from it_" Tatsumi reasoned. He was good at reading people and the girl was hiding something rather hideous behind that innocent smile.

Seeing him the girl walked over to him "hello there are you not from here?" she asked.

"_I might as well play along for now until I can get some answers_" Tatsumi thought before he answered. "No" he answered guardedly appearing to be weary.

"My name is Aria" she introduced herself. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Aria asked him.

"_Why does she ask that_" Tatsumi thought. "No" he answered again.

"Well you could stay at my family's place for a bit as long as you did some work and helped around" Aria suggested. "with that big sword of yours I am quite sure you are a capable fighter" she commented smiling at him.

"_Like everything else about her her smile is false_" Tatsumi mentally noted. "Are you sure" he asked playing the part "I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Of course Aria answered "we would be delighted to have you." she said reaching and grabbing Tatsumi's hand.

"_That last part was genuine but her reason isn't so innocent, I best be on guard at all times_" Tatsumi noted as he let Aria grab his lead him away. "Please your too kind really" he said to Aria.

"Don't worry" Aria said cheerfully "it will be a good experience for us."

"_This is a sham hopefully I will be able to find Sayo and Ieyasu, If anything has happened to them and these people are responsible_" Tatsumi thought his mood darkening. "_they will pay the ultimate price for what the have done_" he finished darkly.

"Oh come on mister serious don't be so down like that" Aria chided him "actually what is your name?" she asked

"Tatsumi, its Tatsumi he answered.

"tatsumi huh? Well maybe you are a sleeping dragon?" Aria teased.

"_I better be on guard_" Tatsumi thought.

Later when everyone was supposed to be asleep Tatsu

* * *

mi approached the guard stationed at the entrance to the manor. He had aken of his eye cantacts so that he could look more intimidating. approaching them from behind he hasked in a cheery voice. "That is a mighty fine sword you have there" he said the guards turned around in fright thinking it was and intruder but recovered themselves when they saw that it was just him.

"Kid is that you? One of them asked. Tatumi was able to control the glow so they didn't see it and he kept his face in a cheery mile partially closing his eyes enough to so that they seemed to be closed even though it was otherwise.

"Yes its me" he answered. "I wonder that sword looks real good I wonder were did you get it from?" Tatsumi asked. Still in a cheerful manner.

"Well you see I got it specially made" the guardsmen answered. Placing his hand on Taatsumi's shoulder he said "don't worry kid there are few blacksmiths who can make weapons this good."

"Why thank you" Tatsumi said cheerfully before his face turned into a stern expression and his voice hardned. In a quick motion he had grabbed the guard's armoured arm and began crushing it. "But you're lying" he stated in a cold dispassionate voice. The other guardsmen fell down as Tatsumi seemingly took them out without so much as moving. "Now tell me" he said to the guardsmen in his grip. "where did you really get this sword, you see I know the person who it belonged to. I also so happened to be the one who made it." he explained.

The guard while wannting to scream in pain knew that the moment he attammpted to Tatsumi would kill him. Trambling he asked "what are you?"

Tatsumi tightened his griped and the small creaks of the armour giving way. "I am the one who is asking the questions here and you are the who will be giving the answed" he stated in that same cold tone looking the guardsmen in the eye "I desire to see your face as you do it" Tatsumi added.

"It was from a boy you was here a week ago" the guardsmen answered.

"Tell me what happened to him" Tatsumi commanded as his glowing sapphire eyes bore into the guard "tell me everything."

About half an hour later after he had killed everyone in the mansion Tatsumi made his way to the storehouse he steeled himself. What was going to be seen there was not something that any human being should see. "_Just because you pretend its not there doesn't make it any less real_" Tatsumi convinced himself as he walked there. As he was walking there he heard footsteps. Not the kind that normal people make no to his Mako enhanced hearing Tatsumi was able to tell that these people were trying to be silent and conceal themselves. As he made it to the entrance of the storehouse Tatsumi saw that a figure blocked his path. The figure it was noticeably the woman who had tried to swindle him and who he had returned the favour to. But she was different it seemed as though she was wearing animal stlyed gloves and what was strange was that she had a second set of ears coming out from her hair that resembled a cats ears. "you again?" he asked. "I didn't know you where that upset about paying for my drink" he stated.

The blonde seemed to be shocked. "wait you're that jerk" she stated loudly.

Tatumi made a issaproving noise "and after all the trouble you went to to come her unnoticed" he chided.

"Why you you'll regret that" the blonde stated as she charged him at inhuman speeds apparently not holding anything back.

While if it was anyone else the woman's speed and possibly her may have seemed like a monster but Tatsumi had trained with his father his entire life so he knew how to deal with fast moving and physically strong opponent. Catching her extended arm Tatsumi flipped her over slamming her on the ground before he threw the aside effortlessly. Tatsumi saw a Katana sltyed blade coming down at him and he quickly countered with his great sword trapping the katana underneath it. Looking up he found a girl who looked a bit younger than him with the red eyes and long black hair. Once again Tatsumi made a disapproving noise before asking "why do people keep on getting in me way?"

The black haired girl for her part seemed to be struggling from the immense weight of the broad sword as well as Tatsumi's strength. Her eyes were that of a veteran but she seemed to be struggling to move her blade her crimson eyes never once leaving Tatsumi's glowing Sapphire ones. "what are you?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

Tatsumi sensed a presence behind him disarming the black haired girl he kicked her away before he blocked a powerful strike from an armoured figure. In this enitre ordeal he had not moved from the spot he was standing.

"what is he?" the blonde asked as she returned from where Tatsumi had thrown her. "He doesn't seem to posses a teigu of his own yet he is able to block Bulat when he is using Incursio what is he even human?" she asked as Bulat was sent backwards after Tatsumi had struck him.

"Leone" the armoured man identified as Bulat spoke to her. "Do you know him?" he asked.

"I met him just today" The blonde girl now identified as Leone answered before pointing at Tatsumi and shouting "yeah this jerk conned me into paying for his drink" It appeared that she was angry.

"Yes" Tatsumi responded "I did" nodding. "thoug you really shouldn't be that upset since you were attempting to con me I might add, also given the way you behaved I rationalised the you had done this before plent of times so I decided to be fair and make you experience it" Tatsumi explained. "though that does not justify you attacking me, don't you have more important things to do?" he asked.

Suddenly a long slender girl who wore glasses and had purple hair and purple eyes walked up behind the two "Leone, Akame, Bulat" she said in an emotionless voice. "Everyone here is dead." she stated. On her back Tatsumi saw a giant pair of scissors.

"That was fast Sheele" the black haired girl who must have been Akame stated as she struggled to get to her feet.

"No you misunderstand" the purple haired girl who was called Sheele stated. "when Lubbock Mine and myself infiltrated it everyone in the mansion was already dead, They had slash or stab wounds, whoever killed them wanted to do it quickly" she explained.

The four heard a loud crash noise as Tatsumi kicked down the locked door to the storehouse. He had no interest in their conversation and had rationalised that they would not attack him because it was a misunderstanding. "hey" the Leone shouted at him what are you doing.

"What I told you this afternoon" was all Tatsumi's reply as he walked in. Walking in was like entering a house of horrors. Tatsumi found himself tightening his grip on his sword, the fact that people could do this for their own amusement was disgusting. "those animals" he muttered to himself as he walked in.

"Tatsumi is that you?" a frail but familiar voice asked.

"Ieyasu" Tatsumi identified his friend and walked up to him, I was told you were dead" he said.

"Yeah I should be" Ieyasu stated weakly. His body was crisscrossed in deep and he showed signs of having the Lubora disease.

"You won't live for much longer" Tatsumi stated in his usual emotionless voice.

"Yeah I guess it would be too much to ask that you shed a tear for me, but then again after all I think you ran out after your father died" Ieyasu despite his situation joked.

"I cannot but I did kill everyone else involved" Tatsumi stated. He had learnt to distance himself to become unfeeling so he didn't hurt in situations like like.

"I should have know you'd come for us" Ieyasu said managing a weak smile before it fell from his ace "Tatsumi I'm sorry if we had just waited a little longer, if hadn't been scared when the bandits attacked Sayo would be alive" the dying boy cried as he confessed his weakness.

"No matter what path you chose it was right" Tatsumi answered before giving a small sad smile "I envy you" he said as he watched his friend expire.

Taking Ieyasu's and Sayo's amulet and wrapping them up he then took his too friends corpse before setting the storehouse alight. Once outside he cawed once before a grey crow that looked metallic and was linded with gold, one that had followed him since his father had died and that he was able to communicate with on a base level, flew down. Stroking its metallic like feathers Tatsumi gave it the bundle with Sayo's and Ieyasu's amulet in it it with a note Tatsumi had just written. If anyone looked hard enough they could see a small face grafted onto the back of the crows head. Tatsumi knew that face well it was his fathers. "Take this home" Tatsumi instructed before it flew up into the sky and vanished. Tatsumi turned around to face now six people a pink aired girl with twin tails and a green haired boy had joined there other four "you are still here?" he asked.

The one named Leone seemed to be the one who spoke first "uh did you find who ever it was?" she asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Yes I just found them" Tatsumi answered.

"Leone visibly flinched "my apologies" she stated looking saddened.

"you want something?" Tatsumi asked.

"what why would e want anything from you" the Pink haired girl arrogantly stated.

"Mine" The one who must have been Lubbock chided her.

"I don't know what would you think if you had six people you have never met before staring at you?" Tatsumi answered her question with his own.

"Why didn't you?" the girl named Akame asked. "When we locked swords you could have killed me why didn't you?" she asked again.

Tatsumi just smirked before answering "because you are not my enemy" he stated.

"Then Who is?" Leone asked intrigued.

Tatsumi stareed at the moon before looking back at the group of six "my enemy is that causes suffering" he answered.

"What?" Lubbock asked confused.

"Do you intend to fight the Empire?" Bulat asked.

"I always intended to" Tatsumi answered. "Are we done here" he asked. "I have a home to return to and soon to be grieving parents to comfort" he stated dispassionately.

"You don't seem to unhappy about all this" Akame noted.

"I used up all me tears and deadened that part of myself because it is not currently needed, once all the wrongness has been removed from the world I will allow myself to feel again." Tatsumi answered.

"well do you , well I mean would you like some help?" Leone asked a bit unsure of how to proceed.

"Is that some form of invitation?" Tatsumi asked. "Don't you work for some else and whoever they were wouldn't they be displeased if you picked up some nobody" he added.

"Nobody have you seen yourself your eyes glow brightly, you were able to take on four of us without breaking a sweat how does that make you a nobody?" Leone asked hysterically.

"Have any of you seen me before today?" Tatsumi asked rhetorically. "your silence is your answer" he stated.

"Well I am quite sure the boss would be lenient because of your skill, after all we work for the revolutionary army" Leone stated.

"Do you always blurt out sensitive information like that?" Tatsumi asked. "Or are you feeling off today?"

"Can you just come with us" Leone nagged. "we could really use a guy of your skill in Nightraid."

It seemsed as though her fellow assassin's were not overly happy about her behaviour "Leone he is right you really shouldn't reveal sensitive information like that" the Sheele chided "though you are right we do need someone like him for the cause though I fid his ideals to be more appealing even though they are somewhat naïve" she stated.

"I am not naïve" Tatsumi corrected her "I may ave aspirations but I am extremely pragmatic and realistic about them" he explained.

"Well that makes you more useful, I say he comes with us" the green haired youth named Lubbock stated getting a nod of aproval from everyone except Mine.

"We can't just trust someone we have never met before, also he did attack us" she reasoned.

"You attacked me" Tatsumi corrected her.

"Jerk" was all Mine replied.

"You might as well Give up" Akame said to both Mine and Tatsumi "Leone won't listen once she gets started."

Said women had come over to Akame and was gently patting her on the head. "As expected of you my bud. You know me too well" Leone stated.

Mine sighed in defeat but Tatsumi knew that she wasn't going to leave it at that. "Fine I guess we can take him along" she said in a defeated tone "but only if he agrees as to as well after all we haven't heard what he has to say aobut it yet" she delcared.

"_It seems that the most arrogant one also seems to have the most consideration, what a contradictory development_" Tatsumi thought. "_But when it comes to contradictions I can I really talk_"? He asked himself. "Fine I guess I'll come with you just keep your blonde friend away from my purse" Tatsumi said agreeing to come with them.

The members of Night Raid laughed in good humour at Leone's expense. "He definitely has 'good instincts' if he knows you are after his money" Bulat said. Turining to Tatsumi he asked. "Do you think he can keep up with us?"

"Don't worry about me" Tatsumi answered "I can take of myself" he muttered.

"Well this is good Mission complete" Leone said.

"You didn't kill anyone" Tatsumi corrected her "I did."

"Details, details, details" Leone replied. "don't let the facts get in the way of a good story" she stated.

"The type you were trying to spin this afternoon perhaps" Tatsumi asked.

"I can see no one is going to let me live that one down any time soon" Leone commented. "Anyway lets go" and with that The seven figure leapt up and took off into the night.

* * *

**SO how did you like it PM or review if you have anything you would like to share all ideas are welcome**


	3. Is an Open book the best kind?

**Alright here is the third one I hope you enjoy also I am looking for a Beta for my "The Angel with a Single Wing" along with my 'Tsviet of Steel' if any of you want to volunteer please PM me**

* * *

"_Atone for my sins? I have no sins to atone for, nor have I forced such a meaningless concept on anyone._"-Archer Fate/Stay night

* * *

"So" Najenda began as she looked at her fellow of nightraid member. "You picked someone up who you all agreed would be an asset, as this person was able to take on three of you without so much as working up a sweat?" she asked.  
"Yes" Akame answered.. "Tatsumi as he called himself, was able to outmanoeuvre Leone and overpower Bulat and myself quite effortlessly as well as he is capable of hiding his presence so that when we attacked him he appeared to be a normal person. He also demonstrated restraint when he could have easily killed me even though he chose not to" Akame explained to the head of nightraid.

"Pray tell why did you attack someone this dangerous then?" Najenda asked.

"Apparently Leone had attempted to swindle him earlier in the day" Akame answered. "Tatsumi was able to make her pay for his drink instead" Akame expanded.

"I see" Najenda commented understanding why Leone had attacked him though not approving of it. "So let me get this straight first" Najenda said. "Tatsumi was from a village on the borders that the empire raided in that raid they had a prototype wepon that they were tsting and his father was killed in it." She asked while the story was believable it was possible that he worked for the empire and was sent as a spy.

To this Akame nodded. "That is what he says I have checked the records the dates and timing match as well as the fact that no soldiers returned" Akame answered.

"Did he disclose this information willingly?" Najenda asked.

"Yes when I asked him he told me" Akame answered. "He said he had nor reason not to tell me though he did add that he had no reason to tell me either."

"The is somewhat concerning" Najenda stated. "I have noticed his eyes glowed. Do you know anything about that?"

"Lubbock took the liberty to ask hi if he knew that" Akame answered. "For once he was not beaten up for asking a stupid question" Akame commented. "Tatsumi answered saying that he knew that he had glowing eyes and that he had always had them, he also stated that he got them from his father. When asked where his father came from he said that his father had told him that he was from an organisation called SOLDIER and that all of their eyes glowed blue, I believe it is from another country as Tatsumi was rather offended when he was asked if they were a mercenary group."

"So his background is somewhat questionable" Najenda concluded.

Akame shook her head "He did say that to Mine that is she denied the existence of his mother he would kill her, that statement was genuine he also said if we wanted to he would take us to his village if we so desired. Tatsumi said that he does not like it when lies obscure the truth and that he dislikes lying in general."

"It still could be a trap" Najenda argued.

"I think the fact that we don't believe him is somewhat insulting to him" Akame answered.

"Still do you believe him?" Najenda asked the important question.

Akame nodded "Yes I do" She answered.

"Can you tell me why?" Najenda asked,

"It is because he is an honest person I can tell that about him though his nature may be confusing as well as his story Tatsumi it seems to be kind person at heart" Akame explained. "Also I might point out that he only said he would join us if Leone left him alone and you know what heppens when Leone wants something"

Najenda sighed in defeat "fine I guess he can stay just make sure he doesn't cause trouble, on that note what has he been doing recently?"

"I believe that he is polishing his second sword the one that he did not use and that he is repairing the third one that he claimed belonged to his friend." Akame answered.

"He's been doing that for twelve hours!" Najenda exclaimed with disbelief.

"apparently so" Akame answered. "When asked why he was doing so he said that the guardsmen who had taken it had in the short time that he had it abused it by using it for something other than its purpose and sharpening it with the wrong kind of whetstone." Akame answered. "I do believe that he was rather agitated by its treatment."

"Fine" Najenda answered "send him in lets get this over with."

"yes mam" Akame nodded politely before walking out of Najenda's office.

"I just hope we aren't making a mistake" Najenda said to herself once Akame was out of earshot.

* * *

Lubbock watched in fascination as Tatsumi finished repairing the sword. Tatsumi had requested to use some of the facilities their base had to offer and afterafter a brief discussion was allowed. "Man you must love your swords" he commented. "I mean with way you were so precise and thorough yet delicate with it man you made blacksmithing into an art" Lubbock stated.

"It is an art" Tatsumi replied. "It is just that you had no appreciation for it until this point" he explained.

"I was wondering why didn't you use that big sword on your back" Lubbock asked "I mean when you fought Bulat, Leone and Akame, surely it would have given you an even greater advantage?" he reasoned.

Tatsumi turned to look at Lubbcok in the eye "Use brings wear, tear as well as rust and that is a real waste" he answered.

"Man how can a sword be that important to you its just a sword?" Lubbock asked.

"My father made it, he thought me it represents his honour, his dreams and his pride passing it receiving it when he died he passed on those to me" Tatsumi said taking his buster style sword out and holding it in front of himself "This sword not only represents the drams and honour of my father but mine as well, It is also so much more than that" he explained as he holstered it back onto his back.

"Well that seems pretty deep" Lubbock commented not being able to find the words to say anything else. "Doesn't it seem somewhat weird to you, well you know to place so much in a sword?" he asked.

"I don't know" Tatsumi shrugged as he answered. "Does being beat up by your fellows for trying to bathe with them seem strange to you?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Well how you I know?" Lubbock asked confused.

"Perhaps I should have said the word 'peek' instead" Tatsumi answered.

"What how do you know about that?" Lubbock asked in disbelief.

"I have been in this room for over twelve hours you came in grumbling about it remember" Tatsumi answered.

"Wait I thought I was being quiet do you have some enhance hearing?" Lubbock asked.

"Yes" Tatsumi answered as if it wasn't a big deal and returned to polishing what was once Ieyasu's sword.

"Can you know like see through walls?" Lubbock asked intrigued.

"No" Tatsumi answered without looking at him. "what gave you that impression?" he asked.

"Uh well because you have enhanced hearing I thought you might have enhanced vision" Lubbok answered.

"Enhanced vision does not mean x-ray vision" Tatsumi stated.

"So do you have enhanced vision?" Lubbock asked.

Tatsumi but the sword down gently and looked Lubbock in the eye. "You do understand that enhanced means that you have improved upon it" he stated "To this end anyone who has trained themselves to notice more has as you put it 'enhanced vision'. Also please take into consideration that I do not know what 'normal' people experience either also you cannot qualify as a normal person dues to you talents as we will put it. On that note how should I know that I seem more than everyone else, all I know is that not everyone notices the things I do" Tatsumi stated.

Feeling a little sheepish Lubbok said "Ah well when you put it that way it does make sense."

"You have my gratitude for being understanding" Tatsumi stated.

"Ah well I guess I should get going now" Lubbock said rubbing the back of his head as he walked out. "_Well that was interesting_" he thought to himself.

A few minutes later Akame walked in "The boss wants to speak with you" she stated.

"Well it took you long enough" Tatsumi stated. Taking off his swords and carefully placing them down. Noticing that Akame was looking at him he said "what I thought you wouldn't want me to walk in with me swords"

"I guess you can't be too safe but the boss didn't say that you couldn't come in with them" Akame stated.

"Oh in that case" Tatsumi replied picking them up and holstering them to his back "I'm ready" he stated.

"I am intrigued" Akame stated as she walked him to Najenda's office. "about your swords that is" she added. "How is it that you are able to keep it one your back without using a strap?" she answered.

Tatsumi looked at her thoughtfully before answering "well I so happen to have a magnet in built with my equipment to hold it, my father designed it based of SOLDIER's uniform or so he said" Tatsumi explained. "no straps to get in your way or to be used as leverage by your foes. In short very economical" he added.

"Thank you for satisfying my curiosity" Akame said before a large growl emitted from her stomach. Akame evidently embarrassed turned her head away from Tatsumi "I'm sorry I must have not eaten properly" she said. Tatsummi raised his eyebrow and chose not to comment. As they reached Najenda's office Akame came to a stop "I'll wait for you outside she said when another growl came from her stomach.

"I don't think your digestive system agrees with you" Tatsumi noted playfully before entering Najenda's office alone.

* * *

Two hours later after Tatsumi had just left Najenda found herself even more confused than before. It was not that Tatsumi was lying it was that he was being brutally honest abut everything and he didn't hesitate to say what he beloved.

Najenda sighed "This is very contradictory an open book like Tatsumi seems to be the most mysterious and confusing" she complained. "The boy himself is a contradiction" she stated. While Tatsumi was idealistic he was also very pragmatic she had been able to make out at least that from her conversation with him. Taking and lighting a cigar to relieve herself "his enemy is all that causes suffering huh?" She asked herself "I don't believe he will but lets hope that he won't turn on us because of those ideals just in case."

Just then Lubbock walked in "boss I heard you decided to let Tatsumi join" he stated.

"Are you concerned about his character?" Najenda asked. It was a very valid question.

"Well for starers when I talked to him about a couple hours ago I became more confused because of his behaviour, though he does seem to value honour and dreams a lot." Lubbock answered truthfully. "On a side note I am not sure if it is relevant but he does seem obsessed with the concept and with his sword as well" Lubbock commented. "Heck he even talked about his sword representing his dreams on honour that is some weird stuff."

"I agree" Najenda said "His personality as well as his reasoning is confusing though he seems to be an honest person I can't help but feel he is hiding something from us."

"Well he did meet us today no matter how honest a person is he is not going to tell us everything" Lubbock reasoned.

"I guess you are right I am only concerened if Tatsumi is a spy" Najenda admitted.

"If he was a spy then by our logic we would be dead by now" Lubbock stated. "After all that is how the empire does things."

"I know but it is my job to watch out for these sort of things" Najenda stated.

"You do have a valid point but I don't think Tatsumi trusts us either, after all he made his distaste at us being killers for hire before we even reached here, I think Leone's nagging might have been the key factor to him joining" Lubbock stated. "If he was an empire spy he wouldn't have been as reluctant to come with us and Akame would have been able to find him out straight away." Lubbock said.

"Thank you for your input Lubbock as always you can be counted on" Najenda thanked him.

Lubbock turned away to walk out as well as hiding his blush "thanks boss" he managed to say before he made his retreat.

* * *

"And that's how the Murasame works" Akame finished her explanation to Tatsumi.

"Well that is one dangerous blade, just one clip and you die" Tatsumi commented in his distant tone. "Though you seem to be pretty lethal without it" he noted.

"Well yes, thought it does make it hard to sharpen it" Akame stated "though what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just watch" Tatsumi answered. They had taken down several Horned Tigers togetheer while they had gone out to collect food for Akame's appetite Tatsumis had bent down to the one whom he had incapacitated and went to its open wound.

Akame was interested so she didn't interfere. She was somewhat confused when Tatsumi picked out a small knife and pricked himself on the finger letting a small drop of blood fell into it. "W_hat does Tatsumi hope to achieve by that?_" Akame thought as she continued to watch what ever it was she felt that she mustn't interfere.

Tatsumi rose and turned to face her the small prick already clotted in mere moments "Now lets watch" he said walking next to her and sitting down.

Following his lead Akame too sate down "what are we waiting for?" she asked

"Come its started why don't you watch" Tatsumi said in a dispassionate tone.

Akame turned her attention back to the Horned Tiger. The danger beasts body had started to undergo some sort of change there was a strange noise like stiching comin from it. Akam wathed in morbid fascination as the wound it had received began to knit itself as well as its fur began to change. Where its colour was an orange come yellow yellow it now became a pure silver. Its main became a darker shade of silver and its horns twisted back so that they were facing upwards as they drained out of colour as they straigtened. Two wings sprouted from its left side both of them white thought one was noticeable larger than the other. Its three eyes began to shine with the same sapphire light that Tatsumi's did. Finnaly behind the mane came a face that was identical to Tatsumi's only that it was white and that its eyes were closed. "What on earth?" were Akame's thoughts as she witnessed this scene.

The transformed danger beast walked up to Tatsumi who gently stroked its head "Go" he commanded before it leapt with greater seed than any horned Tiger should possess and took off into the undergrowth.

"What did you do?" Akame asked staring at Tatsumi transfixed. "You changed it how is that possible?"

"I reshaped it in my own image" Tatsumi answered her not bothered in the least.

"How is that possible?" Akame asked. The thought that such a thing was possible was truly fascinating as well as down right horrifying.

"It is something I learnt from my father" Tatsumi answered "after he died." He added.

"People can be thought this?" Akame asked scared of what the possibilities might mean.

"No" Tatsumi answered. "At this moment I am the only being alive who can do it" he explained. "It was a genetic trait from my father that I inherited. Like him I am able to copy traits as well as pass them along to others, in short it is a two way conduit. I also am able to control and influence those who I have remade into my copies"

"Amzing" Akame said. "but you said that you learnt it from your father after he died.?" Akame asked confused.

"Do you remember the crow from last night?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes I do recall seeing a peculiar bird" Akame answered "is it one of those you made?" she asked.

"No Tatsumi answered. "It is my fathers you see even after he died he will was strong enouht that anything unfortunate enough to intake his genetic material will be still influenced by him" Tatsumi explained. "In a way he is helping me from beyond the grave" Tatsumi stated before a memory of a smile flashed across his face "as always even in death he's selfless."

"Unfortunate why?"" Akame asked.

"You see while it will take some time all of them will eventually degrade and die" Tatsumi answered. "The rate may vary depending on the potential of the recipient but they will degrade none the less. Also even if it is a person who has been made into a copy even if they retain their sense of self they will still be influenced by the originals will"

"You can use it on people?" Akame asked horrified.

"For an Assasin you seem to have some strange morals" Tatsumi commented. "But yes I believe it has been done before at least to one person" Tatsumi answered.

"You said it was a two way conduit, what does that mean?" Akame asked questions bulging inside her head.

"I gave already said it but I can also copy those who I make into my copies traits by assimilating them" Tatsumi answered. "Also we are connected so we can communicate over long distances."

"What is the one that you just made gone to do?" Akame asked.

"I sent him home to keep an eye on the village and to help the other one out." Tatssumi answered.

"What other one? How many have you made?" Akame asked.

"So far two though the first one is an achievement if I do say so myself" Tatsumi answered. "While I was fighting it I discovered this ability."

""What was the danger beast?" Akame asked wanting to know more from the way Tatsumi spoke it was as if he had faced a difficult battle.

"ah it was little over two years ago when we were still looking for a place to settle down in. I was not as strong as I am now but I was still good. That is when I faced it, that is when I was able to say that I could walk on my own two feet, When I fought the dragon type danger beast the Tyrant to a standstill" Tatsumi answered a hint of passion creeping into his voice.

"A tyrant danger beast" Akame stated with awe. The tyrant Danger beast was one of if not the most powerful Danger beast out there. It was said that the dragon type was said to be ever evolving getting stronger to survive and defeat any opponent. Bulats armour had one subjugated within it and even then it kept evolving. "Did you assimilate it then?" Akame asked. "_It would explain his strength if he did_" she thought.

Tatsumi just looked at her with an 'are you serious' face. "I do not believe in taking shortcuts to becoming stronger to protect others, I find it insulting that some people think so" he answered. "I would only assimilate them if it was absolutely necessary to ensure those I hold dear's survival and nothing else" he stated.

Akame was somewhat shocked that Tatsumi had gotten this strong on his own. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"I am simply returning the favour you deccided to tell me something about yourself even though I didn't ask, so I did likewise" Tatsumi answered.

"Oh" Akame replied. To her it seemed as though Tatsumi was indeed an honest person but that didn't mean that he was naïve.

"Do you want to cook what we caught here or should we take it back to base" Tatsumi asked gesturing at there kills. He had almost said camp at the end of it but had been able to restrain himself. Not that Akame had noticed anyway.

"Its too much even for me to eat here we will have to take it back to base" Akame answered. Tatsumi just picked up several of the animals they had killed and began walking back to Night Raids base. Akame followed him with two of them from behind. Staring at Tatsumi's back she thought "_what else can he do?_" Needles to say she was intrigued by his mysterious nature even though he was an open book.

"If you want to share what I've told you with your friends, feel free to do so" Tatsumi said to her. From what he was able to tell of Akame was that she wasn't someone who liked hiding things from her comrades.

* * *

After they had cooked the animals and eaten them Akame went and asked Najenda to assemble Nightraid so that she could Ask Tatsumi to tell them what he had shown her. "He showed you something that he can do?" Bulat asked. Putting his arm around Tatsumi's shoulder. "hey man come tell us" the tall musculat man asked Tatsumi.

"Please can you refrain from touching me" Tatsumi asked politely "There were only four people in the world I allowed to do that, now three of them are dead" he explained.

"What did you kill them" Bulat asked in mock fright though he did let go of Tatsumi as was asked of him.

"No two of the were those corpses I burned last night" Tatsumi said calmly. "_It would be unwise to underestimate him after all he is the hundred man slay_" he thought. "_Well according to Akame at any rate._"

"Well I'm sorry" Bulat apologised feeling bad that he had made a joke about a memory so fresh.

"Don't" Tatsumi answered "you didn't know."

"Well I'm interesteed in what Akame said" Leone stated. "She said that it would be best explained if you showed us so we got you a kitten" she said behind her bringing marg panther forward.

"seriously?" Tatsumi asked "fine then just don't go all animal cruelty on me" he stated as he made a cut in the small adorable cats arm before repeating what he had shown to Akame with them. At the end of it all of the Nightraid members stood in shock looking at the now fearsome yet still cute looking marg panther.

"Its completely changed" Leone stated as she picked it up and stoked its fur. "Its fur is no longer soft and flucffy now its fur is bristly and hard" she stated.

"Of course it is" Tatumi deadpanned at her."Now have you had enough after you forced me to transform something so innocent into a killing machine?" he asked.

"How did you do that?" Sheele asked.

Tatsumi was slightly irritated that he would have to explain the same thing twice in one day but he didn't let something like that show. Starting from the beginning he explained the whole process.

At the end of it it seemed that the members of nightraid were impressed. "I'm surprised you didn't show this before" Lubbock stated. "If I had a gift like this I would totally use it over time."

"Are you sure that you would?" Tatsumi asked. "Are you sure that it is a gift?"

"Well yeah" Lubbock answered confused at Tatsumi's question.

"Perhaps have you thought about what will happen to them or did you miss the bit about the degradation?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Lubbock said scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't tell them about the tyrant" Akame stated.

"I haven't told you about it either" Tatsumi replied. "besides that is something I am not willing to share at the moment to people I have know for a total of twenty six hours and seven minutes" he stated.

Lubbock checked his watch "holy shit he's right" Lubbock stated.

"Enough" Najenda said "Tatsumi we thank you for sharing this with us, I know it must be difficult to have to work alongside strangers but I believe you will do fine" she stateed. "I also believe that some of us have duties to perform, so get back to it" Najenda said with a playful smile on her face.

Some of the Nightraid members groaned but left to do what was required. After they had left Tatsumi asked Najenda "Is there anything required of me?"

Najenda smiled at this "well you have good work ethic at least but take the night off, we've got a contract tomorrow so be at full strength" she said.

"Understood" Tatsumi answered.

After he left Najenda ran her non mechanical hand through her hair "I hope no one else finds out about this" she said to herself. "I don't know what would happen if Doctor Stylish or that Alchemist girl I've heard of finds out."

Meanwhile Tatsumi reached his designated quarters taking off his three swords and putting them down he closed his eyes in a brief moment as he picked up his buster style sword in meditation "Father grant me the strenght to do what is right" he said before he laid the sword down and lay in the bed made for him "_No matter how I dress it what I am doing from here on is murder_" he thought. "_Father please try to understand"_ he said closing his eyes embracing the darkness

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas for this story**


	4. First Contract

**Hey guys here it is the third Chapter I hope you enjoy thanks for the reviews and follows**

* * *

"_A life lived that accomplishes nothing is just a slow deat_h" Lelouch vi _Britannia_

* * *

Tatsumi was alone fortunately one of the training facility's that Nightraid had was currently unoccupied. It made the perfect place for him to meditate. While Tatsumi did this he extended the reach of his mind and prodded those of his copies. It seemed that the horned tiger hat he had remade had made it to his home village. From what the tyrant danger beast had seen Ieyasu and Sayo's parents hadn't taken the news of their children's death well and were in mourning. Tatsumi's eyes snapped open as he sensed Najenda and Lione approach. "Yes?" he asked as he rose from his sitting position.

"We got a new request" Najenda stated. "I thought you might be interested she said "Leone tell him about it" she ordered.

"Okay" Leone stated she was in an unusual serious mood. "Our targets are Ogre of the capital guards and an oil merchant Gamal" Leone began.

"Let me guess since you said I would be interested this Ogre person must be accepting bribes from the merchant?" Tatsumi asked. Leone nodded. "There is more isn't?"

"Yes" Leone added. "It seems that Gamal isn't just bribing bribing Ogre to overlook his crimes, we are not sure but Ogre is also framing some else for Gamal's crimes to take the fall for him."

Tatsumi tightened his already clenched fist. "Why does the client desire his death?" he asked.

"Apparently her fiancé was framed for Gamal and sentenced to death" Leone answered. "He had heard them talking when he was in his cell and sent her a letter detailing all of this."

Tatsumi nodded understanding these feelings the client must have had. "How did she get enough money to pay?" he asked. Gesturing to the coins "This is a healthy or unhealthy amount depending on how you look at it"

"I scented Veneral disease from her" Leone answered. "So she must have been selling her body for this."

Ever the pragmatic one Tatsumi asked. Before Najenda could. "You have checked the accuracy of her story that is why you approached me?" He asked. Tatsumi made it from the outset that he would only kill those who deserved death.

"They are guilty" Leone answered. "I observed them from the merchants attic."

Tatsumi looked at Najenda for approval after all she was the leader of nightraid. A nod was all he needed "Fine then" he said. "I am going to kill these bastards and feed their remains to the dangerbeasts" Tatsumi stated the last part with a cold ice like edge to his voice. Though his facial features did not change.

"Ogre will be a formidable opponent, for any of us even though he is without a Teigu" Najenda stated. "Ogre the demon that is what he is known as, the man is feared because of his swordplay and the way he ruthelessly hunts down all criminals in the capital" Najenda informed him. "He usually is on patrol with his subordinates otherwise he is in the barracks where in his private quarters Gamal delivers the bribes, on his days off he usually is drinking by main street near the palace" Njenda explained. "Are you sure you will be able to take him down?" she asked.

Tatsumi had already geared up and put on a helmet that he had fashioned after one of his fathers designs (It's the Deepground helmet because it looks more intimidating than regular SOLDIER) "His head is mine" was all Tatsumi said as he walked past them. "I don't care how, Ogre dies to night" they heard him say.

"Do you think he can pull it off?" Leone asked Najenda.

It was Akame who they had not noticed was there who answered. "Tatsumi is strong enough to take on four teigu users at once without even trying, I am sure he will be fine."

"Whats that?" Leone asked playfully. "Has our little Akame developed a crush on the new guy?"

Akame didn't react "He will be able to defeat Ogre and return to us safely" She repeated herself.

"I Think you're right" Najenda agreed taking another puff from the cigar. "I just hope that he doesn't overdo it." she commented. "I have a feeling that Tatsumi here is an over achiever."

* * *

Gamal sighed as he walked through his estate it was starting to become evening and the sun was barely visible over the horizon "It looks like I will have to use the bathroom again" he said before he stopped pausing in thought. "I wonder if I will have to use _it _again?" He asked.

The question was rhetorical and the fat bald man didn't expect to receive an answer. Imagine his surprise when he did. "It will no longer be an issue" a voice answered.

Whirling around Gamal found himself looking at a cyclopean figure. Its helmet conspired to cover all of its facial features and its visor was styled into a single blue eye. Whatever else the body entailed was hidden by a long type of trench coat that was grey in colour and went down to the figures shins. What was more discomforting was that the figure had three massive swords all of them wrapped up in bandages for some reason. "Who are you?" Gamal stuttered as it lifted him of the ground by his head, which was unimaginably painful for the oil merchant.

Gamal felt the cyclopean eye bore into him "your killer" it answered as with a sickening crack of Gamal's skull he clenched the hand he was holding the oil merchant with into a fist. Looking down at his target Tatsumi felt nothing bt disgust at the man "Ogre will be on break in an hour" he said to himself. "I best prepare. So that I cannot be caught unawares." Then taking the body to a small inconspicuous spot he where he had dug a shallow grave he tossed the oil merchants body unceremoniously into it -face down- before he kicked the dirt he had dug up over it. Slowly and patiently Tatsumi made his way to palace main street. "_I will kill him_" was what Tatsumi thought his fist clenchinng in anger and anticipation of what was to come. "_it is time for you to pay your due_"

* * *

Ogre was walking down the main street anticipating his drink. "Ah there's nothing like a good drink of Sake after a long day on patrol" the one eyed brute said to himself smugly.

"Ogre-sama" two shady and sleazy looking officials spoke walking up to him. As he turned around they spoke. "We would just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done" the fist one said.

"And thank you again for the other day" The second one finished with a conspiratorial smile.

Ogre smile and waved them off "No problem you can take whatever problems you have to me any time. I'll _deal _with them" he said as he wave the two officials off. Grinning cruelty to himself Ogre thought. "_I am the king of this city, the highest authority. I can do whatever I want when I want ow I want and as much as I want._" The man's depraved thoughts were interrupted by a small stone hitting him square between the back of the neck.

Turning around Ogre caught a glimpse of a figure disappearing into a side alley. "Why you!" Ogre snarled as he started to run after the figure. His chase led him deep into the city in alleyways. "_What kind of fool does this person think they are?_" Ogre asked himself. "_Do they really believe that they can lose me when I have the home ground advantage_." It was true when he had joined the capital guards Ogre had made sure that he knew every nook and cranny in the capital. That had greatly assisted in his rise to being a chief member. Smiling and anticipation showing in his red eye Orge felt a wave of satisfaction. His prey would be running to a dead end. If they wanted to escape they would have to climb leaving themselves an open target. In Ogres language that made them easy pickings.

As the two came to a stop Ogre faced down his 'prey' with a wolfish grin "Well now looks like your trapped" he snarled with a malicious grin adorning his facial features. "There is nowhere to run" he stated spreading his arms out wide. "I am Ogre the demon I bring down judgement upon all, the weak don't matter only the strong matter in this city." he stated. "I am the judge no one can judge me!" Ogre declared.

The figure who was wearing what Ogre thought was a rag through it of revealing not some street rat vagrant but a fully armed figure with the look of a Soldier to it. "Well don't you look like quite the soldier" Ogre commented not sure if he was mocking the figure or complementing it.

"Which is the one that wins?" the Cyclopean figure asked. Pulling one of its three bandaged swords out and holding it in stance in front of it.

"What?" Ogre asked instinctively taking a step back. He got the feeling that he was not facing some fresh recruit here but a hardened veteran. "_It looks like he might not be just another punk after all_" Ogre mentally noted noticing the way the figure held his sword. "_He definitely has seen combat before, I can't see any openings._"

"Between a dog and a wolf" the figure replied. "Does loyal hound win or does the feral wolf?"

"What nonsense are you blabbing?" Ogre asked the two of them had edged forwards and had begun to circle each other. Ogre couldn't resist lopping his blade.

"You are trash" The figure replied. "Fattened and drunk on your power letting yourself drowned in it, just like everyone else here you're revolting" it stated.

Ogre now couldn't contain himself "Why how dare you!" he shouted as he charged at it. A little too late did Ogre realise that he had made a mistake him a fluid motion he had been disarmed literally with his arms being cut off and he found his foes sword embedded in the centre of his torso.

"The answer under most conditions is the wolf, especially the lone wolf." The figure stated as it placed its boot on his face putting a slow pressure on it. "The hound while formidable can come inside to the relative protection of home at times. The solitary wolf has no such luxury" it explained. "So while the hound relaxes the wolf grows stronger to survive not knowing that such luxuries and comforts existed. That is why the wolf wins."

"I'm the hound and you're the wolf?" Ogre stated weakly coughing up immense proportions of blood.

"I see" the figure stated as it looked through the cyclopean visor at him. "You have always thought that was your role, in that case you are a poor hunter" It concluded.

Ogre tried to ask what but he was only able to cough up more blood. Luckily or unluckily for him the figure understood.

"A hunter never takes any unneeded risks" it answered. "Taking to many risks is unacceptable because it would mean that it would not be able to hunt" it explained. "You see When a wolf attack the sheep the shepherds come to defend them with great prejudice. So does the wolf continue?" it asked rhetorically. "No there is to much risk there with the shepherds circling the herd. No that is unacceptable and the risk is to great. So the wolf will go were they are not say the larder, the coops or possibly the stables" it explained.

"You're a sadistic bastard" Ogre managed to say coughing up as much blood as he had left.

"No, not really, I may take the slight but sweet satisfaction of seeing you pay for your sins but I take no pleasure in meaningless torture." the figure answered. "I am dragging out your death so you can feel the fear of dying" it explained. "While your death will never bring your victims back your prolonged suffering will ease the pain that those close to will feel."

Ogre could understand that logic he had used such methods himself, the fear of death was more unbearable than the actual feeling itself. Even as he had been spoken at by the figure he could feel the tendrils of fear slink their way inside his mind and latch into there gripping him in its presence. He would have smiled but Ogre found that he was to weak to. Then the light in Ogres eyes died forever. The Tyrant who controlled the streets of the capital died on street that had been deemed so insignificant that it didn't even have a name.

The cyclopean figure bent over and lifted the corpse up by its hair with a small flex of its wrist it separated the head from the torso before wrapping it the rag that it had previously disguised itself in. Then it proceeded to hack unceremoniously with its sword at Ogre's corps until there was only a stain and a jumbled mass of flesh and guts to remember him by. As the figure turned and left a single pristine white feather fell on the remains of Ogre.

* * *

"Did you kill him?" the client asked Leone desperately begging for an answer

"I know Gamal is dead I believe one of our members dealt with him" Leone answered. I truth when she and Akame had left to kill Gamal in his estate they found him missing. It was only to Leone's heightened sense of smell that thanks to the Lionelle that she was able to discover where his body was. She had also found a singular white feather that smelled a little like Tatsumi resting above the hole the Gamal's body had been stuffed into.

"Fear not" A new voice sounded. "You have been avenged."

Leone spun around her instincts kicking in to see a figure that she could tell but barely was Tatsumi. His style of clothes was more intricate and complex not to mention that helmet It gave her the creeps. "Tatsumi?" she asked. The Cyclopean figure nodded before walking up to the client. In his left hand he held a bundled Leone could tell from the smell of the blood that it contained something most likely this was Tatsumi's way of showing proof.

"Here" Tatsumi said holding out the bundle "is his head." To prove this he unwrapped the bundle revealing the Head of Ogre "Do you want it?" he asked the client.

"The Client shook her head and answered "No."

"Understood" Tatsumi replied before unceremoniously dropping the head on the ground and crushing past being recognisable it with his feet.

Leone noticed a particular satisfaction to his foot as it pivoted reducing Ogres head to mush. "_Whoa he must really hate guy's like that_" she thought.

"Thank you" the client replied breaking into tears and dropping to the ground on her hands and knees "Thank you."

Tatsumi for his part turned and looked Leone in the eyes "shall we return to base?" he asked.

Leone for her part was caught up by that stare it was transfixing. What ever Tatsumi had said was lost on her as she felt as though she was about to be killed. "uh what?" she asked.

Tatsumi made a sound that could either have passed for a noise of disapproval or a sigh. "Do we return to base?" he repeated.

"Uh yes immediately" Leone answered as she and Tatsumi began to make their exit.

"You are unnerved" Tatsumi stated it wasn't a question.

"Uh yes its just that when I looked into you visor for a moment I felt as though well I don't know but something terrible" she answered.

"I see" Tatsumi replied. I guess it does work then just that Ogre didn't observe his full surroundings" he stated.

"What do you mean?" Leone asked confused.

"This helm was designed to look moderately human and moderately inhuman" Tatsumi answered. "The idea is to let the opponents mind play tricks with them when they look me in the wearer in the eye. It will be useful when you have locked blades with someone and need an advantage" he explained.

"But I thought you said that it didn't work on Ogre" Leone stated confused.

"He didn't try to look me n the eye" Tatsumi answered. "He was more focused on keeping me away from the edge of his one eyed vision and on my sword grip and footwork" Tatsumi elaborated for her.

"Oh so that's why" Leone replied under standing now. "Did you designed it?" she asked.

"Not entirely" Tatsumi admitted. "It was based of something my father drew from his hazy memories as is the equipment that I am wearing."

"So this is what you were making a few days back" Leone realised.

"Yes" Tatsumi answered her even though she hadn't said it as a question.

"Tell me why can't you do it in your normal gear?" Leone asked. "From hat I have seen of it your regular gear seems to be pretty good. So why aren't you wearing i?"

"While you are content to perform top secret assassinations in your casuals I am not" Tatsumi answered.

Leone wasn't insulted because she could tell that he wasn't being rude only stating what he had seen. Then it dawned on here "You're kidding me that high quality uniform you have is your casuals?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Tatsumi answered. "Just so you know I didn't buy it everything I have except for my fathers sword" he indicated to his buster style sword "I made with my own two hands."

"Maybe we should get the revolutionary army to have you make their armour" Leone said as a joke.

"I doubt it" Tatsumi answered before Leone could ask why he continued "You see what I am wearing is specifically made for my style and my fathers style of fighting." he explained.

"What type of fighting is that?" Leone asked interested.

"You could liken it to the role that shock troops fill" Tatsumi answered.

"Colour me impressed" Leone replied. "I didn't know you could fill that role" she stated.

"You never asked" Tatsumi replied. "Also can you refrain from latching onto me" he asked Leone as she taken him into a playful headlock.

"Aww come on its just a little bit of fun with Onee-san" Leone teased playfully. She had yet to understand that such actions were not really appreciated by Tatsumi.

"I don't have a sister" Tatsumi replied. "She died in a miscarriage seven months after my village burned down" Tatsumi said this in an empty voice. "My mother was lucky to survive" he added almost barely audible

"I'm sorry" Leone replied as she let go of him. "I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"There are no wounds there to reopen" Tatsumi replied. And walked off ahead of here.

"I should have known better" Leone said to herself. "I should have recognised that look of loss that makes his eyes empty."

Tatsumi apparently had still heard her and called out "its not your fault."

"_Just what kind of hearing does he have?_" Leone thought as she hurried to catch up with Tatsumi.

* * *

Akame looked up as she saw two figures approach the base. The first she recognised as Leone the second she didn't but she assumed was Tatsumi because of the way he held himself. What she had noticed about Tatsumi's posture was that he always held himself upright and proudly no matter the situation he was in. He had confidence in his beliefs, Akame only hoped that they weren't brought crashing down.

"Who's that with Leone?" Lubbock asked. As he saw Leone and Tatsumi enter.

"That is Tatsumi" Akame answered in her usual manner.

"You're kidding right?" Lubbock asked. "That's Tatsumi, where on earth did he get that gear from?" he asked.

"I made it here" Tatsumi answered for himself walking up to the two. "You have something to say about my equipment?" he asked Lubbock.

Lubbock was about to look Tatsumi in his Cyclopean Visor when Leone stopped him by calling out "Tatsumi why don't you take that thing off as it is you scared me good with that don't want anyone loooking you in they eyes while you're wearing it" she said walking up to Tatsumi and giving him a nudge.

Sighing Tatsumi acquiesced to Leone's suggestion. "Can you stop acting all familiar with me?" he asked. "We've barely known each other for a week."

"Thats pretty long in this line of business" Leone replied playfully. "Hey were are you going?" she asked as Tatsumi walked away.

"To get changed" Tatsumi answered as he exited.

"Whoa what a serious guy" Lubbock commented.

"I would say bloodthirsty, ruthless and tad viscous though I am not so sure about any of them" Leone remarked.

"What makes you think that?" Lubbock asked.

"When we went to kill Gamal Tatsumi had already been there and had disposed of him" Akame answered.

"Yeah I don't see the problem? He took out part of the contract. So what?" Lubbock asked in his usual manner.

"Evidence suggests that Gamal's skull was crushed" Akame answered.

Seeing that Lubbock was still not getting it Leone expanded so that he could understand. "His skull was crushed, from what we could tell it was crushed by a hand."

"Whoa that pretty hardcore" Lubbock agreed.

"I don't know" Leone commented. "Either he is efficiently ruthless or ruthlessly efficient. The only reason we found Gamal's corpse at all was because of the Lionelle heightened senses"

"What are you saying that he disposed of the body that well?" Lubbock asked grudgingly admitting that he was impressed.

"Yes" Akame answered. She turned her head to look a Leone and asked. "Did you ask him about _it_?"

Leone scratched the back of her head guiltily before saying with a cheesy grin well you see I kind of, well, I forgot."

Akame sighed if it was anyone else they would have done a double take. A double take was the sacred art of flipping onto ones head and making a loud thumping sound when someone messes up something relatively simple, in short it was comedic. Akame thankfully for her was immune to the curse of the double take that infested the majority of humanity and just sighed instead. "Now we will have to ask him in his quarters."

Lubbock sensing that this was a conversation that he wasn't really a part of and shouldn't be. He knew better than to interfere in a woman's conversation "well I guess I'll see you later" he said before exiting the room.

"Do you think he misunderstood?" Akame asked confused.

"I think he has been enough of situations were he has been right otherwise so I don't really think we can convince him otherwise besides if it really bothers him he'll go asking Tatsumi about it up front" Leone answered.

"I don't think that the thought that Lubbock may think that we are an item with Tatsumi is a pleasant one." Akame stated.

"Yeah the thought that he might think that sends shivers down my spine" Leone admitted.

"I guess we should go after him then" Akame said.

"My bud I guess you're right" Leone agreed as the two departed and sped after Lubbock.

* * *

The Next day Tatsumi had woken up about an hour before sunrise and had begun his drills when he was approached by Najenda. "Yes is there something?" he asked politely.

"Its nothing" Najenda answered. "I just came to congratulate you on your first contract."

"I did what was necessary" Tatsumi answered. Still maintaining his drills.

"Well I guess you are doing a good job" Najenda commented. "Though they reported Ogre as MIA. They found a body that could have been is but they haven't claimed night raid has done it, do you know why?" She asked.

"I took steps to ensure that nothing can be traced back to nightraid" Tatsumi answered.."How did you do that?"

"I left evidence that suggests to a third party" he answered.

"A third party?" Najenda asked confused. "What third party?"

"the best kind" Tatsumi answered still continuing his drills "the kind that does not exist."

"May I ask why?" Najenda asked curious as to Tatsumi's reasoning.

"This way the empire will be jumping at shadows thinking they have more enemies" Tatsumi answered. "It is easier for your enemy to overlook you when they think that there are other threats out there" he explained. "Also when the revolutionary army wins Nightraid will have less of the public animosity if none at all"

"Ah I see" Najenda replied. "I didn't think that you had thought that far ahead." she admitted. "Though what makes you think that the revolutionary army will win?" she asked.

"The basic concept that nothing a human builds lasts for ever" Tatsumi answered. "That and that the empire is a weak old man who will be unable to defend himself from his vengeful sons"

"You believe that the revolution will succeed?" Najenda asked incredulously.

"Yes there are several figures in the Empire that is are removed will significantly weaken it" Tatsumi replied. "Fore most among them is the Prime minister the one who controls the child emperor like a puppet. Yes if the revolutionary army desires to win it is not the emperor or any of the generals that they need to defeat foremost. It is Prime Minister Honest."

"I didn't know you were a visionary" Najenda commented.

"I'm not" Tatsumi answered "I am a pragmatist" He then stopped his drills and walked out.

"What he was doing was difficult for Bulat yet he didn't sweat at all" Najenda said. "Just how strong is he."

* * *

**How did you like it PM me or leave a review if you have any input that you would like to add**


	5. The Be-header and the Angel

**Hey guys I wrote the fourth installment thanks for following and favouriting my stories also thanks for your review it really means a lot I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed._" ―Lelouch Vi Britannia

* * *

"Are you sure we should tell him about this one?" Lubbock asked as he walked with Akame to one of the training rooms which Tatsumi would be in. "Like after all he might well you know, overdo it" Lubbock said.

"Najenda has called for all of us to be in the meeting room to be briefed on this" Akame answered him as she continued walking. They came to one of the training rooms that they guessed he would be in. "Tatsumi?" Akame asked if he was ther as Lubbock and herself entered. entered the room. They enter to find the room at an unbearable temperature and found Tatsumi doing three fingered pushups alternating each hand while he balanced two small shallow bowls filled with water on his shoulder blades. He was also stripped to the waste.

"_Show off_" was the thought that fist came to Lubbock mind before he shook himself to get rid of that thought. After all Tatsumi did not like people seeing him train so he might actually enjoy his privacy. "_Heck look at that he may not be as bulky as Bulat but his muscles look as if they were chiseled from stone. No wonder he doesn't like walking around without his shirt or whatever its called o_n" Lubbock noted.

Tatsumi proceeded to stop his training, drink from the two shallow bowls and put on his shirt. "I take it there is a new contract that everyone is needed to be informed of?" he asked.

"Yes" Akame answered. "Najenda is waiting in the meeting room as we speak."

"Tatsumi had strapped his magnet to his back and placed all three of his swords there "well then" he said. "I should not delay" and then Tatsumi proceeded to follow the two out of the room.

"Does he ever not look serious?" Lubbock asked himself.

"I am quite sure that I did at one point" Tatsumi answered.

"what?" Lubbock asked. "You heard me?"

"Well naturally" Tatsumi answered. "Oh you were muttering under your breath again weren't you?" he asked.

"I guess so" Lubbock answered a bit sheepishly.

"My apologies please continue" Tatsumi replied before turning his gaze away from Lubbock.

"Who know its your professional demeanor that puts people off" Lubbock stated.

"Aren't we professionals?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well of course" Lubbock answered. "But that is not what I meant"

"Enough" Akame spoke. "Lubbock you can try to explain to Tatsumi what you mean afterwords."

"_Here's another one_" Lubbock thought before casting a quick glance at Tatsumi "_well she does have nothing on Tatsumi's behaviour though_." he added dryly.

* * *

"So our target is the rumoured serial killer Zank the be-header" Najenda finished explaining to Nightraid. "As you can see he is a formidable opponent in possession of the Teigu spectator" she added.

"Just who is this Serial killer named Zank and more importantly what does the Teigu he possess do?" Tatsumi asked.

"You don't know" Mine stated incredulously.

"I came from a remote village to the south how should I?" Tatsumi challenged.

"Actually I don't know either" Mine stated.

"I think you have just forgotten" Mine stated. "You see Zank used to work at the empires greatest prison as the executioner" she explained.

"Ah I see" Tatsumi stated. "Because of the prime minister there were many people to execute." Tatsumi reasoned.

Mine nodded at him though she was irritated that he had interrupted her Tatsumi's powers of observation were flawless. "Yes and as you probably have guessed it became an obsession for him."

"So I take it the amount of prisoners sentenced to death were not enough for him?" Tatsumi asked.

Najenda nodded. "Yes he disappeared from there some time ago and has reappeared within the capital."

"There is more isn't there?" Tatsumi asked. "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked all of nightraid to assemble.

Najenda inwardly sighed. Tatsumi hadn't thawed enough to refer to them as his comrades or family and was also somewhat irritated by Leone's and Bulat's familiar actions towards him. "Yes" she answered. "We have good evidence to believe that before he left Zank stole Spectator Teigu as we said before."

"Does this Teigu enhance Zank's vision?" Tatsumi asked.

"In a way yes" Najenda answered. "The spectator has the ability to see through objects and extend the users line of sight" she explained. "It is also capable of enabling the user to read others minds as well as predict their movements, finally it is believed to be able to cast illusions of a sort" Najenda finished.

"No wonder why he went mad" Lubbock commented absently.

"So you're going to send Akame to kill him?" Tatsumi asked.

Najenda nodded. "Though I am also needing to send someone in as backup."

"I think Tatsumi would be a good choice" Lubbock suggested. As everyone turned to look at him he asked "what?"

"Well with your ego I thought you might have demanded to be the backup" Leone answered playfully.

"Hey" Lubbock exclaimed "unless I get any of the cool looking gear that he wears I would rather not step one foot near someone who knows what I am thinking."

"My equipment is more than a fashion statement" Tatsumi retorted. "Also just because he knows what you are thinking doesn't mean that he can top you"

"Agreed" Akame stated. "To fully use that ability one must be in the peak of physical condition and already more skilled than their opponent." she said

"Given the fact that he is a serial killer Zank mus have never fought someone stronger than him before." Tatsumi stated. "If you take away his Teigu he is just another run-of-the-mill brute" he reasoned. "Akame can probably kill him by herself without help" Tatsumi stated before he turned to face Najenda "you want to send another member to cover more ground quickly before he disappears again.'"

Najenda nodded she couldn't disagree with his reasoning though it went deeper than her reasons it was all accurate. "Yes the second member with Akame is just to observe and report where Zank is" she stated.

"So who ever goes on this mission with Akame are there is just a scout" Tatsumi stated before turning to Lubbock and asking "So why would I make a good choice? I do not recall scouting to be one of my strong points" he asked Lubbock while he absent-mindedly stroked the Marg Panther he had remade in his own image. The cute but fierce looking Danger Beast purred in appreciation. "Wouldn't someone like Leone be more appropriate?" Tatsumi asked picking up the Marg Panther in his arms and continuing to stroke it.

"Well" Lubbock answered "I just thought that with the way you are that you might want to be the one to well you know deal with him.

"My blade cannot be bought" Tatsumi stated. "Besides If Akame is capable of taking Zank down on her own, I will not be required" he explained.

"You've been cooped up in here for a month since you killed Ogre" Leone stated. "I think you could do with this chance to stretch your legs."

"Actually Leone does have a point" Najenda agreed. Tatsumi had refused any of the other jobs they had been given.

Mine was still fuming that he had refused to help her because of something she had said to him one their mission so he told her that she must accept the consequences of her actions and that she should stop acting like a child. He also told her that she wasn't the only one who suffered hardships either and to get over it or let it consume her not be somewhere in between. Mine had taken offence to that and had attempted to strike him which was a bad move as he caught her hand and proceeded to crush it. It had taken Akame asking politely to not crush Mine's hand for Tatsumi to change his mind.

This had shown Najenda that Tatsumi apparently had issues with talking to people who felt as if their own problems were all that mattered though he had told here he would not go on missions unless Mine apologised. So now with the entire of Nightraid looking at Mine the twin tailed pink haired girl blushed furiously before looking away and apologising.

"I'm sorry" she said. To embarrassed to show her face. Mine was a prideful person despite what had happened to her during her childhood.

"Apology accepted" Tatsumi answered before he turned to face Akame. "So when do we leave?" he asked he red eyed assassin.

"In about an hours time Zank likes to attack at midnight." Akame answered.

"Understood" Tatsumi replied. "_Why am I getting the feeling that there are plenty of Cliche's that I am finding here?_" he thought as he surveyed the room. It was a very good example of a paradox. Hired killers who work against the oppressive empire. "_Who knows what next I may even meet some weird person who is obsessed about Justice even more than I am_" Tatsumi left to his quarters to prepare though he had a nagging feeling that he might actually meet that person he had just imagined. "_My guess is we will be enemies enemies_" he thought.

* * *

Tatsumi and Akame were sitting on a bench outside a stoor in the capital while the city didn't really sleep Zank had not been seen anywhere. "Do you think he will show up tonight?" Akame asked.

Tatsumi who was in his other outfit turned to look at her, he was not yet wearing his helmet nor had he donned the Tench coat though he did have both of them on hand. "Zank is a slave to his lusts" Tatsumi answered. "He cannot help himself and the only subtlety he has is because of the spectator, the only reason why none reports where he is or has been is because like everyone else in this cesspool they only care for themselves."

Akame nodded she had almost forgotten about Tatsumi's opinion of the capital. "So you believe that he will turn up?" She asked.

"One would suppose" Tatsumi answered. He then out of the corner of his eye spied something that drew his attention. Getting up and putting on the helmet and trench coat before he strapped his three swords in Tatsumi began to walk off. "I suspect that I noticed something unusual" he stated before telling Akame "wait here I'll be back soon" Tatsumi then left before she could respond.

"_Did he see something that interests him?_" Akame thought to herself. "_Or did he see what could have looked like Zank?_" Either way she would have to wait here where Zank supposed next killing was supposed to take place.

* * *

Tatsumi made his way under from the roofs and as silently as possible not to be noticed. What had caught his eye was the image of a person. More than that this person was someone who he knew was dead. SO The newest member of nightraid was as cautious as possible making sure he could not be detected. Tatsumi found what he was looking for in the alley that he spied from his vantage point he saw a young street urchin running and hugging another figure. The figure did not give off the friendly vibe and screamed insanity. "_Looks like I found Zank_" Tatsumi thought before he made a disapproving noise. "_If I leave now that kid will just die there, great I am going to have to play the hero_" he thought as he rushed down to the kids aid.

* * *

Zank the Be-header formerly the executioner of The greatest prison in the Empire smiled. His smile revealed every one of his teeth in a manic grin "well kid that was real passionate, I must have shown you something real good" he stated to the child who was barely over the age of nine."

The street urchin looked up and immediately recoiled from the bulky and overly tall man. "Mum turned into some old guy?" the kid asked in shock and terror.

"Old guy huh?" Zank asked himself never once dropping his grin. "how about instead of that you affectionately call me your uncle Zank the Be-header" he stated bulling out to arm blade."Do you really think running into the alleys will save you?" Zank asked the kid somewhat amused. Not waiting for the kid to respond he replied. "Bingo thanks to the spectator" He gestured to his head where something that was stylised as a third eye rested on his forehead. "I can see anything I saw you from afar with this baby's far-sight, I can read everything about you" Zank stated in a manic voice. "You thoughts your actions everything I can see clear as broad daylight no matter the situation" he said grabbing the kid as they attempted to run. "Did you think that you could escape just because I was talking?" he asked. "Its completely useless "he stated to the child who was crying himself hoarse. "I can see everything on in your head though I do find that fantasy about being held in your dead mothers arms rather touching" Zank said "So as a favour I will allow you to see her again in the next life" the madman shouted as he brought the arm-blade down "I can't resist taking that head of yours."

Zanks swing was stopped with the sound of classing steel. Zank looked up and saw a cyclopean figure staring at him. Its right arm was raised blocking Zank's arm-blade on its forearm. "Do you ever shut up?" it asked. To Zank the voice felt hollow and empty. Zank felt himself freeze over as he looked at the visor that stylised as a single eye. Zank suddenly felt a blow to his chest and heard what could have been his ribs crack.

Zank coughed up blood as he was sent sailing through the air and crashing into the pavement Zank slowly tried rise to his feet to find that the figure was in front of him again and readying to deliver another strike this time to his. Lifting his arms up to block Zank heard the figure say as it appeared in front of him "that is what I would like to do" it said before it impaled him on its great sword.

"What why isn't spectator working?" he asked himself as he coughed more blood as his foe slammed him into a wall pinning him literally with his sword embedded up to the hilt in the be-headers torso. He then screamed in pain as the blade was twisted and removed violently.

"Seeing ones thoughts is good and all" the figure stated. "but what if your opponent is thinking something else?" it asked as its hand extended to wards Zank's forehead and ripping spectator off.

The pain for the former executioner was unbearable as his Teigu was ripped off his forehead. "who are you? How are you able to face the person you love the most and not hesitate" he asked. Already Zank could feel his body get colder and felt as if he was getting heavier. It was as if all the strength he had was flowing out from him along with his blood that was flowing like a river already creating a shallow pool where he stood. Zank had tried to use his illusions since their fist clash but to no avail, it seemed as though his opponent was not affected by them.

"The person I love the most is dead and I never once told them that I loved them" was his answer.

"What are you?" Zank asked weakly as he slupmed forward and began to fall over face first.

As Zank fell he saw the flash of metal and for an instant felt an unbearable pain course through his neck as he faded from the world of the living Zank heard the figure speak two words "You're executioner."

* * *

Tatsumi regarded Zank's head for a minute before rapping it up with in a rag that he had on available on hand. "Looks like the be-header got be-headed" he stated the irony wasn't lost on him.

"Who are you?" a young frightened voice asked.

Tatsumi turned around to find that the kid was still there. "you know when we were fighting would have been the best time to flee" he stated. "What if I had not been able to kill him?" Tatsumi asked. The kid was still in shock from his near death experience so Tatsumi took pity on him Taking of Zanks coat he threw it to the kid saying "here you look cold this might warm you up, it may have a hole but I am sure that you will make do" Then Tatsumi searched Zank's pockets before he found the man's purse. "I'm not sure if there is much here but I think you should have it" get yourself a warm meal or something he said tossing it to the kid.

The kid caught it and stammered a thank you looking at the purse filled with money. But hen the kid looked up to see her saviour there was none there only the headless body of Zank and a single white wing resting on his corpse. "An angel" the child said to herself. Before hurrying away from the seen.

* * *

Akame was concerned, Tatsumi had been gone for fifteen minutes and hadn't come back to top that off she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Zank. She then heard someone whisper her name from above. Looking up she found Tatsumi in his gear crouched like a cat looking down at her. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

"I found Zank" Tatsumi answered as she joined him on the roof and the two began to make headway.

"Why didn't you inform me like you were ordered to?" Akame asked.

Tatsumi took of his helmet and looked her in the. Akame's red eyes contrasting to his glowing azure ones. "I could have but most probably we would arrive in time to find his victim's headless corpse and not him" Tatsumi answered.

Akame nodded, Tatsumi's reasoning was solid and logical. "Was he going to kill someone?" she asked.

"I got to him as he was drawing in some kid" Tatsumi answered.

"Oh ok then" Akame answered. Like everything else about Tatsumi he was a puzzle something she couldn't understand or figure out no matter how much she discovered it left her with more questions than answers. "Why do you take the heads?" she asked. She had noticed that he had done the same with Ogre.

"Proof of the deed" Tatsumi answered. "Taking something the person owns can also be done while their still alive" He showed her the retrieved Teigu. "This could be stolen" he stated showing it to her. Holding the bundled rag that held Zank's head Tatsumi explained "This cannot."

"So was he a challenge?" Akame asked interested in how the fight could have gone.

"No" Tatsumi answered and left it at that.

"Why is that?" Akame asked.

"For someone who prefers to be silent you are rather talkative tonight" Tatsumi stated.

Akame realised that she was beginning to be somewhat inquisitive "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No need" Tatsumi replied. "You are curious I am just reminding you that usually you are not this talkative" he explained. "As to your question it is because unlike yourself Zank uses his Teigu as a crutch." Tatsumi answered. "He is not an experienced fighter that much was shown at his inability to adapt. Also He is a killer who hasn't fought anyone who could be considered a challenge to him, therefore his movements are predictable and sloppy making him easy to predict. The one advantage he has is the spectator as it allows him heightened eyesight and enables him to both read his opponents mind allowing him to predict their moves as well as enabling him to see through any forms of objects. He is also capable of making people and himself see illusions." Tatsumi explained. "But a good weapon is no substitute for skill or experience, If one relies on it heavily and uses it constantly the mental growth stops there. I saw this at his lack of creativity when he kills people." Tatsumi stated. "Zank has only ever beheaded them never has he killed them in any other way" Tatsumi finished his explanation to Akame and let her consider it.

"Were you faster than him that reading your mind was no use?" Akame asked.

"No" Tatsumi answered. "While I could have done it that way I chose a different approach" he stated.

"What did you do?" Akame asked interested in how Tatsumi had handled the situation.

"I had a strong desire to cave his face in with my fist" Tatsumi answered. "So I used that, desiring that I was able to fool him into believing that I was already striking at him when I was a small distance away."

"How did that work?" Akame asked. "Doesn't spectator allow him to see things clearly?"

"Yes but he was so caught up n the fantasy that it worked against him" Tatsumi answered. "You see he has never thought that he has been wrong so he must have subconsciously used its illusion ability on himself when he thought he saw me trying to smash his face in" Tatsumi explained he was getting rather tired of talking as he was not really the talkative type.

"Did you punch him?" Akame asked.

"No" Tatsumi answered disinterestedly "I impaled him with one of my swords through his ches and then slammed in into the wall. Prior to this I had kicked him in the chest breaking several of his ribs causing them to splinter and most probably damage several of his organs." he explained what he did before finishing with "I decapitated him before he died so that he could experience at least a small amount of what all his victims did."

Akame nodded "I can see the justification in that" she said "Though how is being an assassin with nightraid for you?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Tatsumi replied. "I was planning on taking down the empire originally this is one wait of speeding up the process though I do have some doubts."

As they were about to exit the city Tatsumi stopped and proceeded to shamelessly change in front of her into his usual attire. "Why are we stopping? Why did you get changed." Akame asked.

Tatsumi looked at her long and hard before responding "there is something that I fell as though I need to investigate" he answered her. Before handing her the Specator and Zank's head "you can give these back in my place I will most probably be gone a week or two" he explained before he to disappeared.

* * *

"What is he up to" Akame asked herself before heading back to base.

"What!" Lubbock exclaimed after Akame had finished her report. "You just let him walk out on us like that" he accused.

"He didn't" Najenda defended Akame "Tatsumi probably noticed something amiss when he was out. He doesn't really trust us and though he gets along with some of us others haven't given him a reason to trust or like us in general either" She said while looking at Mine in particular with her one good eye.

"Me? what did I do?" Mine asked outraged "She is the one always harassing him" Mine stuck out a finger accusingly at Leone.

"Tatsumi has told me that he dislikes arrogant and rude people" Akame answered. "Though he did say that he didn't mind Lubbock because his antics are as he put it amusing and he also stated that Leone is just trying to be friendly."

"So we can blame all of this on Mine's actions then?" Bulat asked confused.

"Tatsumi has not deserted us" Akame stated strongly "He nor is he having conflicting moral. I believe that he is gathering information for us from more reliable sources it is that or he is investigating something that could benefit us as a group" She explained. After all Tatsumi had said that there was something he needed to investigate.

"What makes you say this Akame you're putting a lot of faith into him I know we have only known him for a month but still you are defending him and it is rather strange?" Lubbock asked.

"Who know as well" Akame answered. "Tatsumi isn't the sort of person who leaves something unfinished, nor is he a person who abandons others."

"Well what do you think boss" Lubbock asked Najenda.

Najenda sighed and took a breathe in from her cigar "I will trust Akame's judgement on this situation" she answered. "From what I have seen of Tatsumi Akme's judgement is sound" She explained. "There will be no further discussion on this and that is final" Najenda stated with authority. The rest of nightraid left the room with muted grumbles and concerns Akame thanked Najenda for trusting her before she departed "_I just hope your faith in him isn't misplaced Akame_" Najenda thought after everyone had left. "_Hopefully you are right._"

* * *

Tatsumi had wandered the capital until he found the what he was looking for. There in the end of an alley was an adolescent who looked to be in its early stages than him. Walking up to the street urchin he asked the kid "what do you want in life?"

The adolescent was beaten up real bad "I want to be able to help my siblings If I don't steal they'll starve, I need to become stronger for their sake." the adolescent answered getting up to his feet. He had been roughed up pretty bad.

Tatsumi tilted his head hidden by the darkness only his eyes could be seen "And what if I needed someone for something?" he asked. "and I could make that person strong to do it and pay them well enough" he added.

The kid nodded vigorously "Can you?" he asked for someone who was had lived a rather hard life he was rather naïve.

Tatsumi smiled at the kids innocence it as truly heart-warming to see then he cursed himself for the neccesairy evil he was about to perform. Clipping his finger on one of his swords he had his blood drop into the small wound the youth had. It may take some time and it may also kill you eventually but from now on boy you will do as I say."

* * *

**So how do you like it. Please leave a review or PM me if you have any input. Also those of you who make remarks about my grammar I hope you are offering to be my Beta cause I can't seem to get one I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Revenge and Justice

**Hey guys I got so pumped up from writing that last chapter that I just had to right another one soon I hope you enjoy Also I hope you will review or PM me any ideas you have, that'd be great**

* * *

"_I learned I evolved. New sub-routine added to database. Birthed in combat. Forged in Fire_" Shockwave to Scorponok Transformers Maximum Dinobots

* * *

Seryu Ubiquitous watched from the trees as she spied to suspicious figures making their way through the park. The imperial guard member could make out theat one of them had purple hair One had long purple hair and carried a pair of Giant scissors with her. "_That is the one who is one the wanted posters_" she thought "_It seems that that her and the pink haired girl are wielding Teigu's_" The Auburn haired and amber eyed girl clenched her teeth. "Night raid she thought You bringers of evil and who defy justice I will never forgive you" she snarled to herself. Looking at her teigu the Hekatonkheires she nodded to it "Come one Koro lets go punish these evil doers" she said to the biological teigu that resembled a white dog.

* * *

Mine and Sheele were making a hasty exit. "The Chibul guy was too wary of attacks" Mine complained wanting to get back to base as soon as possible.

"I know" Sheele agreed "But in the end it didn't cause too many problems for us."

Suddenly the two sense some killing intent and leaped away from one another where they had just been another figure crashed with force in a controlled landing. The figure was female and wore the imperial guard uniform. "An enemy" Mine asked unsure what to make of this newcomer. "_Dammit I didn't sense her at all_" Mine thought angrily at herself.

Sheele ever the calm one looked concerned and thought "_This girl _s_he is different from the other imperial guards._"

The auburn haired girl looked at a piece of paper in her hand. "I knew it! You do look like the person from the wanted poster!" the girl exclaimed. "You are a member of nightraid" She stated looking at Sheele then turning her attention to Mine she continued "that girl is also carrying a teigu thus she also seems to be a member of nightraid" At this a wicked, cruel and downright insane smile crossed "hiding myself and waiting night after night was definitely worth it" Her voice now took on a maddened edge "Fnally she began" her words were like a panting dog wanting to get at a bone. "Finally I found you Night Raider's" She exclaimed. She then began Shouting "Imperial Guard forces Seryu Ubiquitous!" she shouted raising one hand in the air and bringing it down to point at Sheele and Mine. "In the name of Justice, I will absolutely make you evil doers pay her and now" she declared. The small dog that Mine and Sheele recognised as the Hekatonkheires bared its teeth.

Mine looked at the girl unsure if she could take her down so she tried to stall "So you know who we are" Mine stated with false confidence "Are your really sure you want to die tonight?" she asked.

Seryu pointed her finger again at them "No matter what happens I will deliver justice" she said. "For the sake of my father who fell in the line of duty against villains like you and for my beloved teacher who was murdered by your friends, You will never be forgiven."

"She is really intent on doing this" Mine said to herself. Pulling out her Teigu Pumkin she opened fired on Seryu "_The one who strikes first has the advantage_" she thought.

Seryu just stood still unfazed as Kuro jumped in front of her and took the shots as they exploded on impact.

"_Did I hit her?_" Mine thought when the smoke cleared she saw the little dog had taken the blows, but it was no longer small now it was huge at least five times its original size and it towered over them.

"Mine be careful that things a teigu" Sheele said as they regrouped together"

"Seems like it" Mine agreed "But isn't it a biological one?" she asked.

Seryu pulled out to objects out of nowhere and spoke two words "tonfa gun" she said before firing on Mine and Sheele. The two seemed to be able to dodged all her shots. "Attacking at this range won't get me anywhere" Seryu thought before turning to her teigu "Koro" She stated "Prey" Seryu instructed and at once the Hekatonkheires leaped into action. Leaping at Sheel with its jaws open wide revealing a shark-like mouth with layers upon layers of teeth.

Sheele for her part didn't lose her composure and readied her own Teigu Extase to meet it. Slicing through decapitating it she apologised but Seryu just gave an insane smile.

Behind her Sheele sensed the Hekatonkheires. Behind her. Turning around she saw that it had regenerated. As it was about to strike at her it got blasted away by Mine.

"You don't remember about the biological teigu's somewhere they have a core unless we destroy that it will keep regenerating" Mine stated. "Even Akames Murasame wouldn't work on this opponent" Mine stated in frustration.

"It would seem as though we have a somewhat troublesome opponent this time" Sheele agreed.

Seryuu looked at the Hekatonkheires before ordering "Koro arms" she ordered at once the dogs small (in comparison to its body) arms came out in a massive burst out having grown muscly and long.

"Gross" Mine stated disgusted at what she had just saw.

"Koro" Seryu dressed the Teigu "Pulverise" she ordered pointing at Mine. Roaring the Hekatonkheires charged the two its fists flailing about so fast that you could see after-images of where it had been.

"What the hell?" Mine asked. "There is no way to dodge!" she exclaimed.

Sheele jumped in front of her holding the Extase out like a shield "get behind me" she instructed as she blocked the Hekatonkheires attacks. "_The impact is rather powerful_" she thought. As she weathered the assault

Seryu raised a whistle to her lips and gave it a shrill blow smiling insanely at the two.

"A storm of attacks and she has called for reinforcements" Mine stated. "This is what you could call being in a pinch."

Suddenly the Hekatonkheires was slammed aside and sent crashing with an immense force. Where it had stood a metallic cyclopean figure wearing a metallic looking trench coat rose to its feet. "You called for reinforcements officer?" it asked in a mocking tone. "Well I am sorry to inform you that your peers will be taking a leave of absence" he explained before adding "indefinitely."

Seryu stared outraged at this new figure who swatted he 'koro' aside and then just told her that he had killed all of her comrades. "how dare you stand in the way of justice" she declared. "Who do you think you are?"

"I believe that your mistaken" The figure answered "Justice is what I am standing for and what you are standing against" it declared drawing one of its three swords. "I am standing against the injustice of your corrupt empire he stated coldly. Suddenly the Hekatonkheires appeared behind Mine and Sheele as it was about to strike when a large blade smashed through it returning like a boomerang to figure. Who just hoisted it back onto his back.

Sheele and Mine had knew who this was and what it meant that he had done that for them. "I thought that you said" Sheele began.

"I know my sword is important but you two are just that little bit more important but only that little" Tatsumi answered. "Now what are you waiting for leave" he ordered and Sheele and Mine complied. As the two left they heard him say "This false servant of Justice is mine she is an insult to my father's honour and my own."

"What do you think that I will just let them get away?" Seryu screamed "Koro" She ordered but and immense blow from Tatsumi sent her flying.

"Make no mistake Tatsumi said in a cold tone, your fighting me now, if you even want to have a hope of surviving you will need to focus on me and me alone." As he finished saying this Tatsumi drew his second greatsword and advanced on her. "I want to see what the results of that man with no class's work can do"

* * *

Mine and Sheele were out of breath when the rendezvous with Bulat and Leone. "I heard the sounds of a battle and the whistle being blown" Leone stated "We came to help you in case you needed our help" she explained.

"What happened" Bulat asked concerned about his two comrades.

"We were attacked by an Imperial Teigu user, at first we were struggling and she held the advantage" Mine said in between deep breathes. "Then she called for reinforcements."

"How did you escape?" Leone asked she had heard the noises stop a while ago but that was still too soon if Mine and Sheele had escaped and made it this far.

"We were reinforced by Tatsumi it seemed as though he had taken care of the other imperial guardsmen in the immediate vicinity" Sheele answered.

"What Tatsumi helped you?" Leone asked. "Why did you leave him?"

"He kind of told us to" Sheele answered. "Though it seemed as though he had a personal grudge against that arms user for something this is the first time I have heard him genuinely angry enough that I could call it hate" she explained.

"Do you think that he won" Bulat asked concerned Tatsumi had only been gone for a week and a half but he still wasn't going to let someone who is a comrade die just like that.

"Tatsumi is like a monster there is no way that he could be beaten by her" Mine stated. "He over powered the Hekatonkheires as though it was nothing" she stated.

"Okay did he tell you that he would meet up with you later?" Bulat asked.

"Uh no" Mine answered. "Geez what an insensitive guy" She stated kicking the wall they were next to "Who does he think he is?" she asked irritated.

"How many time's have I had to answer that question?" a familiar voice asked in response.

The members of nightraid spun around searching for the source of the voice. "Tatsumi?" Sheele asked "Where are you?"

"How unimaginative can you guys get?" Tatsumi said dropping down from the roof. "its called Ventriloquism the art of throwing ones voice" he explained. "You should try it out sometime it may come in handy." His form was covered in blood and the scent of gunpowder along with other oils and fuel.

"Are you okay?" Leone asked. Looking at the blood covering Tatsumi.

"Don't worry this all belongs to her" Tatsumi stated.

"You seem a bit cheerful?" Bulat asked this was definitely out of character for the usually stoic and serious Tatsumi.

"Don't presume that you know me" Tatsumi stated once again he was back to how he usually was cold and stoic. "I just so happened to be in a good mood."

"Uh not to be rude but why are you?" Sheele asked.

They heard a sound coming from Tatsumi that was strange. Then they realised that he was laughing "my reasons are my own" he answered and left it at that.

"I don't mean to pry but what have you been doing?" Sheele asked.

At this point Tatsumi had taken his helmet off turning he looked at her with a blank glare. "I was gathering information on certain people" he answered.

"Who us?" Mine asked suspicious.

"Don't flatter yourself" Tatsumi replied "if I wanted to know more about you I would just ask."

"So who have you been gathering information on?" Bulat asked.

"The empire's teigu users" Tatsumi answered his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why would you want to do that alone?" Leone asked. "The revolutionary army has many contacts and sources that it can tap into."

Tatsumi stared at her his glowing sapphire eyes boring into her. "I would rather not squander other people's sources on my personal vendetta" he answered finally.

"You found out who was responsible for the burning of your village?" Bulat asked.

"I already knew who I just didn't know where" Tatsumi answered. "But while I was searching for hints I found out something more interesting" he added.

"What is this interesting thing then?" Mine asked cynically.

"Get over yourself" Tatsumi replied to her not even deigning to look at her direction.

"Why you!" Mine explained but Sheele put a hand on her and shook her own head.

"Infighting and contention will get us nowhere" she stated.

"Fine" Mine admitted begrudgingly "Well then what was it?" she asked.

"I take it you already know of the incident in the north and of General Esdeath's being recalled to the capital?" Tatsumi asked.

"We have heard of it" Bulat nodded in confirmation.

"Well its not just her who is being recalled" Tatsumi stated.

"What do you mean its not just her?" Leone asked.

"I chanced upon on of several sets of orders that are recalling several more teigu users to the capital" Tatsumi answered. "This also seemed at this general Esdeath's request."

"What could they be calling them here for?" Mine asked herself.

"what else would they call several Teigu users together for but to kill more teigu users" Tatsumi answered.

"They are planning to combat Nightraid" Bulat realised.

"Yes and that insane girl you faced was one of them" Tatsumi stated. "Her name is Seryu Ubiquitous and apparently she worshipped Ogre" he added.

"Is not was" Sheele commented "You didn't kill her?" she asked.

"No I didn't" Tatsumi answered.

"What how could you let a psycho like her live?" Mine exclaimed.

"Easy I said I didn't kill her I never said that she would live long" Tatsumi answered.

"What do you mean" Leone asked confused.

"Seryu Ubiquitous imperial guard will be dead tomorrow morning her corpse will be found near that of he last victim" Tatsumi stated before he turned to leave.

"Wait aren't you coming back to base with us?" Leone asked.

"I have waited for two whole years planning this moment, to me it felt like two thousand" Tatsumi stated. "Go I will meet you there when I am finished." he said leaping onto the roof's and went further into the heart of the capital.

"You know I can never figure that guy out" Leone stated sighing and shaking her head. "What makes Tatsumi tick I wonder?" she asked herself more than anyone else.

"It was there for a moment but he almost opened up to us" Sheele stated.. "And he did help Mine and myself by dealing with that imperial arms user."

"We were doing just fine" Mine stated arrogantly to proud to admit too anyone other than Sheele that they were in a pinch.

"Whatever you say" Bulat said to her. He knew Mine was too proud to admit that anything was difficult for her. "We should tell Najenda and the others about this, well you know that Tatsumi hasn't walked out on us" he added.

"Fine, that's just fine" Leone stated stretching her arms over her head. "Lets go" she said cheerfully and bounded away leaving the others hurrying to catch up.

* * *

Seryu Ubiquitous woke up to a familiar scene. "_How did I get here?_" she thought. Getting to her feet the imperial guard walked up to a mirror and observed herself. She showed no injury's from her near death experience last night. "_Was it all a dream?_" she asked herself. Then Seryu noticed something that had been bugging her subconsciously, her teigu her pet Koro as she affectionately called him was missing. Then she recalled what had happened the previous night.

* * *

_Seryu was being held off the ground by the metallic cyclopean figure. Nothing she had tried against him had worked not matter the modifications that Stylish had done to her she still was no match for this monster. It had dominated her in combat all of her guns bullets just ricocheting of its coat. She remembered what it had said to explain that. "I don't wear this coat as a fashion statement you know, Its bullet proof." The words were mocking but she felt as if they were hollow and not meant for her, but for some else._

_Then it struck her. This figure had referred to a man with no class's work when he referred to her. "He is insulting Doctor Stylish" she thought and tried to kick kick him violently as he was squeezing the life out of her. The reward for her efforts ended p to be a blade going right through her leg causing her to scream loudly._

_Suddenly Koro appeared from behind it the figure turned its head but it didn't move the rest of its body as the Hekatonkheires struck it in the face. To Seryu's horror it didn't even flinch. Pulling out the sword still embedded in Seryu's leg it proceeded to slice Koro in half. It did so again before the Hekatonkheires regenerate and repeated the process gaining speed as it did so. At the end of a minute Seryu's precious Koro was nothing more than a stain of blood and oil. "funny I had the same discussion with you beloved Ogre on which would win between a dog and a wolf._

"_He killed ogre who is he" Seryu thought."Why are you doing this?" Seryu managed weakly needing to know why someone as strong s this would stand against justice._

"_Why not?"the figure replied. It spoke casually as if she were not its victim._

"_I, uh, I" was all Seryu managed to say._

"_Funny no one ever seems to have that answer" the figure replied. "But I guess I will tell you because it will be one of the last things you will ever hear" it stated. "You see I too am doing this for justice" the figure answered. "Honour, loyalty, love friendship, hatred, anger, revenge" they are all motivators that led me down this path" it explained. "You see two years ago group of imperial soldiers were sent to a remote place to test a certain weapon out. No they discovered that there was a small village in this area." The figure paused remembering it "I can still hear the screams and smell the ash of my home" it stated. "Those people you call comrades and those you serve, do you know what the filth did?" it asked tightening its grip Seryu thought it might have been her imagination when she heard something crack. "They proceeded to burn the town to the ground rape and pillage it" the figure answered for her. "That is when my father and myself came onto the scene and started to help and defend our home. For the two of us we easily overpowered them but then they did something unforgivable" It stated. While the figure had been 'passionate' about the whole affair Seryu heard its voiced starting to be laced with venom. "Then to try and take us out for good they proceeded to activate the prototype that they were working on. My father sacrificed himself saving everyone left alive in the village from an explosive fate." It explained. "Ever since that day I swore I would become stronger so that I could protect what I held dear to me." It stated "About two moths ago two of the only three people in the world that I still loved disappeared in a bandit raid. I was able to tack and find them here in the captial at one of your noble house's mansions. I found them tortured and infected with a disease one of them was only alive through sheer will power. Imagine what it is like seeing to people that you grew up together with people you shared your dreams with. Imagine seeing them die and imagine what it would feel like." it explained. "I killed those responsible. Now at last I finally have found the one responsible for the destruction of my home home and my village the one who is also inadvertently responsible for my friends deaths because if our home hadn't been destroyed by that bastard and his need to experiment they never would have needed to go with caravans to make money to buy materials that you cannot harvest naturally." After it had finished saying this it threw Seryu onto the ground. Seryu could have sworn that she felt her bones fracture upon impact. "Since you claim to be an ally of justice I will let you live for now" The figure stated standing over her and extending a hand above her "But that is only so that you may aid me in my revenge." Then darkness took Seryu and she could see no more._

* * *

"I am glad that you are up and about" a dodgy voice said from behind her. Seryu spun around to see Doctor Stylish looking at her and smiling kindly.

"Doctor stylish" She greeted cheerfully but suddenly she felt her mood go dark. An immense feeling of hatred and hostility came over her and she couldn't believe how hard it was to fight the urge to murder him by tearing out his neck with her teeth. The words the figure had said came back to haunt her mind.

"I will let you live for now. But that is only so that you may aid me in me revenge" That was what the cyclopean figure had told her.

"You were in pretty bad shape when that street urchin brought you to the barracks" Stylish said doing one of his weird poses. "It pains me to see my work mishandled so badly" he stated. Suddenly he felt an immense pain in the back of his head. "What?" he asked himself as he fell down and died.

Seryu stood over him as she repeatedly slammed his face into the wall until it had caved in that there was no way that he would be live. "No!" she screamed horrified with what she had just done and that she had not been able to stop herself. Despairing she started to smash around the room knocking things over. One such object had a skull mark and read clearly 'be very careful substance explosive and unstable' then the next moment the building lit up in an impressive display of explosions like fireworks.

Tatsumi looked at the building as it lit up from his vantage point. He took a slight but sweet satisfaction from the death of Doctor Stylish, "This is petty and unbecoming of me" he said to himself crushing the satisfaction he felt with the rigid walls of self control. Getting up he looked at the direction where nightraid was. "I best get back now" he said to himself. Getting up he made his way out of the captital.

* * *

"Did you here?" Lubbock exclaimed as he rushed into the meeting room.

"Here what?" Akame asked. Lubbock was eccentric so this must be something big.

"That Doctor Stylish, his Laboratory, it blew up" Lubbock exclaimed. "That bastard finally blew himself up." Lubbock answered.

"That wasn't an accident" Leone stated. Lubbock hadn't been on site when they had reported to Najenda and Akame so he didn't know.

"You believe it was Tatsumi's doing?" Najenda asked.

Sheele nodded. "Yes the only one who could have modified our opponent from last night is him" she explained.

"So he let that guard you faced live so that he could find where Stylish was" Bulat reasoned.

"I have to admit that is impressive taking two birds out with one stone he really is cut out for this kind of work." Lubbock stated.

"Revenge did play a factor" a new voice stated. Once again Nightraid looked around for the source but couldn't find it.

"Tatsumi where are you?" Leone asked sure she thought of Tatsumi as a comrade but whenever something like this happened to her it set Leone on edge.

"Now this is just sad I am not even doing it this time" Tatsumi stated. "I am right her next to Lubbock" he answered.

"How did I not see that" Leone asked.

Tatsumi just shrugged. "I came in with Lubbock I guess you were just a little to involved in his antics."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?' Lubbock asked.

"What did you think?" Tatsumi retorted deadpanning.

"Leone, Mine, Sheele and Bulat said that you discovered that General Esdeath is recalling Teigu user to the capital" Najenda stated. "You believe that she is doing this so that she can create a group to combat us?" Najenda asked.

"Not only that" Tatsumi answered "I also discovered that she is sending her henchmen the three beast to defame nightraid" he explained. Holding up a poster that said nightraid. on it. "I found this next to a murdered official just about an hour or so out from the capital" he told.

"That is definitely bad" Najenda agreed.

After they had finished discussing on how to deal with the situation and left Akame walked up to Tatsumi who hadn't left yet either. "I'm glad that you came back" she said to him.

"I am glad that you trusted me" Tatsumi replied before walking off he added "that is something that is in short supply in this empire."

It was only for a moment but Akame had been able to see that Tatsumi had opened up to her. "I am glad that I trusted you too" she said after he had left.

Meanwhile in the North a tall woman with blue hair and ice cold blue eyes stood in a camp. "The north was rather easy to defeat" she stated to herself. In her hands she held a report given to her by her three beasts "I wonder if there is anyone capable of giving me a challenge?" she asked. Turning around General Esdeath the empire's strongest looked at her men. "Men pack up we're returning to the capital" she ordered. "_Nightraid I hope you will prove a worthy challenge_" she thought "I wonder how Najenda is going? I hope she will be happy to lose another eye and arm again."

* * *

**And there you haven't I have successfully saved one supporting character but I made up for it by killing one major antagonist and one minor antagonist I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas that you want to share. Until next time**


	7. The Child Awakens

**Hey guys I'm on fire for a change even though it was continuously raining where I am writing. Also I hope you will give me some feedback and any ideas. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_Beneath this mask there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask there is an idea, Mr. Creedy. And ideas are bulletproof_." V's explanation to Creedy in V for Vendetta

* * *

"Are you sure that is their next target.?" Najenda asked Tatsumi.

"Yes" Tatsumi added with a nod of his head. Tatsumi had informed them of General Esdeath's three beasts activity's and told her who their next target is.

Najenda ground her teeth together in frustration "Dammit" she stated. "If we fail this may expose us."

The other members of nightraid were in agreement. "I know but it is it worth the risk?" Sheele asked.

"I have a question" Tatsumi stated. "I know we work for the revolutionary army but isn't the three beast's target not a member?" he asked.

"Idiot" Mine scolded. "If we are able to save the former Prime Minister he will side with the revolutionary army as it is he opposes Honest, with him behind it the revolutionary army will have a lot more supporters" she explained.

"You are placing a lot of hope in the fact that he won't view us as just as bad if not worse" Tatsumi countered.

"That is a possibility" Akame agreed. "Though if we were to save former prime minister Chouri the advantages of him being in our debt outweigh the disadvantage" she stated.

"For a guy who is obsessed with Honour and dreams you are sure willing to let someone die" Lubbock commented.

"My morality is not flexible if that is what you are suggesting" Tatsumi replied. "It is more of a case where I do not suffer from the Chronic Hero Syndrome as much as others" he explained.

"Chronic Hero Syndrome?" Bulat asked. "Where do you get this stuff from?"

Tatsumi sighed "Why does every discussion regress into Q&amp;A?" he asked.

"Q&amp;A? You lost me there" Lubbock stated.

"Never mind" Tatsumi replied before turning to look at Najenda "ultimately the final call is yours" he stated.

Najenda took in a deep breathe. Praying silently that she was not going to make a mistake. "Tatsumi do you think that you can handle it?" she asked.

Tatsumi thought for a moment the three Beasts were all Teigu wielders thus depending on how they fought they may be formidable opponents "I don't know their capabilities so I would request someone as backup for support." he answered.

"Honest as always" Najenda replied. "Alright which one of you thinks that they can help?" she asked the other members of nightraid.

"I believe if its support that Tatsumi is looking for Mine and her pumpkin would be a good choice" Lubbock stated.

"Let her be" Tatsumi said "Mine has already survived one life or death scenario in the last seventy two hours give" her and Sheele a break. Or You come along instead" Tatsumi suggested.

Lubbock stared in horror at Tatsumi it did not seem as if he was joking "Me I don't think that I could handle them he stated quite shamelessly.

"Fine I'll go" Bulat stated. "I am the most suited to taking them on thanks to Incuriso" he stated.

"Fine then you''ll go with Tatsumi" Najenda stated.

"Fine given the delicate nature of this I suggest that we move straight away" Bulat stated. Tatsumi had already begun to exit the chamber.

* * *

A carriage with an escort moved through a small village. "How sad it is to see something like this" an aged man with a long grey moustache and a small beard stated. He wore a heavy coat over some sort of military uniform. This man was the Former Prime Minister Chouri. "A nation is said to made of its people" the former prime minister stated shaking his head sadly at the poverty he saw. "It is shame that it came to this."

"I still think that you should not be going back to the capital father its a den of vipers" said a young woman in her early twenties whit blond long hair and who wielded a spear.

"I'm sorry spear but I can't do that" her father answered. "As long people are living like this I can't stay in retirement" he explained. "If things continue I will have no choice but to oppose Honest to the bitter end."

"And I'll protect" you Spear stated with a cheerful determination.

"My, my you have grown into a fine young woman my child" Chouri said with a teasing tone. "Its a shame your gallantry is what scared most of your suitors off" he teased.

"That has nothing to do with anything currently!" Spear exclaimed interestedly. "Its not that I'm gallant its just that I am good with a spear" she thought "I mean if I met someone who is truly noble kind and just I would get married" Spears thoughts were interrupted by the approach of three menacing figures.

"Bandits again!" Chouri exclaimed "has the Empire's security fallen so far?"

Spear wasted no time in hopping out of the carriage as she did so she shouted to their guards "We'll deal with them like the last group she shouted as they charged.

As the three black figures charged on of them the man with with grey hair that he wore in a pony-tail and who had a moustache turned to the bulkiest of them an imposing man who had spiky blonde hair and white pupil-less eyes. "Daidara" he addressed the bulky blonde.

"Yeah" the blonde responded. The giant of a man readied his Teigu. Smiled as he lifted his Teigu the Double bladed Great-axe Belvaac. As he struck his smile turned into a frown. Instead of cleaving all the guards in two his arm seemed to be sliced in half instead. There in front of him stood another figure from what he could make out it was male, It wore a Navy blue type of uniform and the top part of his face was concealed by his helmet. Daidara didn't get to live much longer after that after his arm had been severed this new foe brought its sword up slicing off the top half of his skull.

"Liver we've got trouble" the small blonde member of the three beasts said to his comrade.

"It seems so Nyau" The tall one named Liver agreed. The two remaining members of Esdeath's personal guard were somewhat shocked over how easily their comrade was slain.

Spear on the other hand was in total shock. As that axe had descended she had recognised what it was and seen her whole life flash before her eyes. The out of nowhere a night in shining armour well metaphorically speaking had intervened saving her and her fathers guards. Still in shock she saw her saviour send her and her men a sideways glance before telling them "Run its dangerous here."

Not one to argue with her apparent saviour she and the guards regrouped and fled the area with her father. They ran into a man in a peculiar type of armour. Recognising it as Incursio she realised the one they are face to face with must be the hundred man slayer Bulat Raising her spear though she was sure she was no match for him Spear was about to charge when he spoke. "Prime minister its not safe here follow me" he stated. Gesturing for them to follow. Albeit reluctantly they did so. "Are you leading us into a trap?" she asked "what other reason could a member of nightraid have to help us either that or you've been paid to" she rationalised.

"Sorry to disappoint but you're wrong on both accounts" The hundred man slayer answered.

"Then why are you helping us?" she asked.

"If it was my friend who saved you just before he would say something like 'do the math'" Bulat chuckled while he is a nice guy on field he really doesn't believe in being circumspect.

"The gears of Spear's mind started ticking like mad until she reached a logical conclusion. "While you are assassins you also work for the revoloutionairy army" she reasoned aloud which means "That either you're kidnapping us or" She stopped the thought was to terrible to think of.

"Or?" Bulat asked telling her to continue.

"Or that someone who my fathers presence politically threatens wanted us dead." She finally managed to say.

"I think you know who that someone is don't you" Bulat stated.

"Prime Minister Honest" Spear snarled "That bastard!" She exclaimed.

"Careful don't lose your cool" Bulat stated. "Its best for the moment not to think about that try thinking of something else" he suggested helpfully.

Spear tried to and she found her mind coming back to the one who had saved her and her men "That man with you who helped us" She stated "Who is he?"

Bulat internally groaned. Tatsumi didn't like being talked about and Bulat definitely wasn't the type to gossip but he did need her to focus on something else. "Oh Tatsumi" he answered. "He's knew, Tatsumi is something of an idealist and a pragmatist at the same time. Though he does have a very strong moral code and sense of justice and honour."

"those don't sound as if they make good traits for an assassin" Spear commented.

"You're right" Bulat laughed. "He has said that he is not cut out for this kind of work but he is surprisingly efficient though"

"How so?" Spear asked intrigued.

""Well when we first met due to a misunderstanding four of us faced him" Bulat explained. "He beat overpowered four Teigu users without much effort though he did hold back as he wasn't trying to kill us." Bulat explained.

"How can someone be that strong" Spear asked amazed.

"I don't know" Bulat answered "Tatsumi says its from dedication and hard work and given that I have seen his training regime I really don't doubt."

"_Tatsumi huh?_" Spear asked herself as she felt herself blush thinking of him "_what an interesting guy._"

* * *

Liver and Nyau were making no headway. It seemed as if there foe was simply toying with them stalling for time so that the former Prime minister could make his escape. No matter how hard they tried to get passed him he as able to push both of them back forcing them to repeat the process further away than they did before. "_this enemy may even may be on general Esdeath's level_" Liver shuddered at the thought. "_No he might even be stronger._" For liver the thought that there was someone stronger than the empires strongest was a sobering one. "_In this entire debacle he has yet to say anything to us nor has he yet to exert himself_" Liver noted the former general able to pick up on the breathe patter of his opponent. "It is as if he isn't even trying he thought dismayed.

"I don't get it why isn't scream working on him?" Nyau asked in bitter confusion the musical properties of his Teigu had been all but usless against this enemy even when transforming into his enhanced form he was no match for it.

Liver saw for a brief moment a small mocking smile flash across his opponents lips "Maybe it is because your music is worthless" He sated answering Nyau's question.

"What how dare you!" Nyau exclaimed as he launched himself towards their enemy with a roar.

"No Nyau that's just what he" Livers warning was cut short as Nyaus head landed at his feet. "_Punched clean off, what kind of monster is this?_" he thought. Liver didn't have any more time as his opponent was upon him. Leaping back Liver thought "I_ have no choice I must use it_" as he took he his opponent closed the distance while he was still in the air Liver activated his secret skill. Immediately ten red protrusions came out of his wounds and slammed into his opponent. His foe was able to block five of them the other five got him across his right arm and his torso. "_I win_" Liver thought as he was impaled by his opponents sword.

"Impressive using your own life blood as a weapon I guess the way you used Black Marlin was truly exemplary" his opponent stated.

Liver managed a small smile. He remembered. How Esdeath had saved him from rotting in the prison cell. "As one who exists solely to serve Esdeath I will be giving her your life" Liver stated to his opponent. "There is not antidote and the it is already flowing through your blood" Liver declared as his opponent shook. Then it stuck Liver is opponent was laughing "what?" he asked as he was unceremoniously thrown from the blade. His foe was laughing like a madman but there was evident joy to it. "Impossible" Liver stated. "What kind of _calamity_ are you" Liver asked as he felt himself fading fast.

"Calamity that has a good ring to it" his foe stated. "I like it." walking over to Liver he loomed over him. "What am I?" he repeated Livers question. "I am the one who will set your empire aflame so that I may watch it burn" saying this he lifted his boot up and crushed the former general's head.

"Bulat I hope you are safe where ever you are" were liver's last thoughts as his brain turned into paste.

* * *

Tatsumi made a disapproving noise of derision as he made his way back. He had no idea why but when the poison was supposed to kick he suddenly felt as if everyone were as if they were ants. "Perhaps they were always like that compared to me and I have only just realised it" Tatsumi mused. It was a sobering revelation, It was as if he felt at that moment that he could do anything. While the feeling itself was addictive Tatsumi was able to remove all desire of it with his mental strength and discipline. "That was unbecoming of me" he scolded himself. Taking the remains of Liver's head, he also collected the two other heads of the three beasts. "I wonder how she will react to this?" Tatsumi asked himself as he placed it in a sealed parcel before wrapping it up and writing a letter of address. It read 'to general Esdeath from an admirer' on the inside of the parcel was another note which he had written as well this however was written in the blood of the three beasts and was much less kind. "I hope this is worth the effort" Tatsumi stated to himself as he departed to mail it.

* * *

Bulat let out a sigh of relief things had gone well he had been able to safely take the former Prime minister Chouri and his daughter spear to a secret base the revolution army had set up as a safe house. From there they would be relocated to a safer location. He spied Tatsumi as the former appeared again out of nowhere at the safe house. "Its been three hours where have you been?" Bulat asked. The hundred man slayer knew that Tatsumi should have only taken about twenty minutes at most, three minutes at least.

"My apologies I was just out tying up other loose ends" Tatsumi answered. "I am also setting the stage for the next act so that we have the advantage" he explained.

"Next act?"Bulat asked confused the way Tatsumi described things could be confusing unless you spoke the same language.

"Esdeath and Prime minister Honest will not take this defeat sitting down" Tatsumi answered. "Esdeath will re-evaluate her enemies as a whole and that I have framed my alter ego for this" he expanded. "Prime minister Honest is both a petty and creul man. He hates losing and behaves like a child, despite this his mind is crafty and he is able to think ahead for any situation."

"I know planning is great but are you sure it will work to our favour?" Bulat asked sceptically. He was unsure f Tatsumi's plan/s would work out well for them as a whole.

Tatsumi levelled a look at the bulky man though Tatsumi's face was hidden by his visor Bulat could still feel the penetrating gaze upon him. "No plan is perfect Bulat" Tatsumi answered. "That is why you must have back up plans in case of the first one failing this is a fundamental rule, Najenda understands it." He explained though Tatsumi did feel as though he didn't need to. "What I am doing is a fail safe to fall back on in case of an emergency, this is a contingent plan. That is set up to deal with a worst case scenario. So that nightraid's and the revolution army's effectiveness does not diminish." Tatsumi expanded before finishing with "To beat a person with the character Honest has you have to be at least two steps ahead of him in any situation., what I am doing is not thinking two steps ahead, no that isn't my job." Tatsumi stated. "What I am doing is forcing him to move several steps back by adding in rougue factors that cannot be accounted for. These rogue factors however are really on our side and are being controlled to look like rogue factors."

"Ah I think I get it" Bulat stated. "Whenever Prime minister Honest is scheming or about to act he is now going to have to take into account these 'rogue factors' not seemingly ruining his plans."

Tatsumi nodded. "I'm glad you understand" he stated. Before walking inside. Once they were inside he asked Bulat a question "How long before we are able to relocate the former Prime minister?"

Bulat thought about for a moment before answering "About a week or two I guess we are going to have to stay with them to ensure that nothing happens to them" he answered.

"That is acceptable though I suppose we are going to have to wait for a bit" Tatsumi replied nodding in thanks before walking outside. After taking his helmet off Tatsumi breathed in a deep breathe of the cold air.

"I didn't know that people could like the cold" a feminine voice stated.

Giving the barest hint of a glance Tatsumi saw that it was the girl from before who was with the guards "You've had a long day shouldn't you be resting?" he asked his back still to her.

"I know I should be but I looked at the Teigu you brought back and I remembered how close to death I was a few hours ago" she explained. "I have no idea what I was thinking when I charged those three I should've know I would lose" She stated. "They weren't bandits they were members of the imperial army far stronger than I could ever hope to be."

"Says who?" Tatsumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Spear asked him she was a little confused by his question.

"Who is it that says that you cannot be that strong?" Tatsumi repeated his question but being more directive.

Spear stood shocked for moment before she tried to answer "Well the difference between them and myself is so great that I cannot hope to"

Tatsumi cut her off there "That is the voice of someone who is defeated before the battle has even begun" he stated. "If your opponent is stronger than you then do what is required to close that distance." Tatsumi was very passionate about not giving in to this whole defeatist concept. "Your opponents greatest strength is also their greatest weakness use it" he stated. "It is easier to deceive someone who looks down on you. That can also be used to your advantage" Tatsumi explained. "what cannot be won with brute force can be taken with guile and other methods." Finally Tatsumi turned to face her "You are only as weak as you let yourself be" he stated.

"Wow the hundred man slayer was right about you" she stated.

"He killed one hundred and twenty eight people not just a hundred" Tatsumi stated he hated how some people liked to make things sound numerically attractive. "And what might I ask was Bulat right about?"

"Well he said your eyes glowed" Spear answered reluctantly for some reason she believed that if she looked into them she would be lost in his glowing sapphire eyse.

Tatsumi sighed "That wasn't all was it" he stated it was not a question. Sensing Spears discomfort he put his helmet back on. "Can you look at me while were talking now?" he asked.

"Uh yes sorry its just that your eyes are so distracting Spear admitted looking away to hide her blush.

Tatsumi saw it anyway but put it down to her being cold "distracting that a new one" he stated. "Its usually intimidating, penetrating and discomforting."

"Well I am happy to be a first" Spear said with a cheerful smile.

Tatsumi smiled at the sentiment though his smile was smaller and more guarded. "Did you want something he?" asked.

"Well yes" Spear answered. "I wanted to thank you for saving my father and all of my men" she stated.

"No thanks required its all in the job description" Tatsumi waved it off before walking inside. "_I will have to have a 'talk' with Bulat about telling people about me_" Tatsumi thought. Inwardly he gave a sigh _"I guess I am going to have to make do with hearing Lubbock relating the events to me or I can have the copy I made show it to me, nah that'd be far to dangerous and suspicious. I guess I will have to make do with Lubbock_" he thought almost sadly but only almost. He would have rather enjoyed the reaction his 'gift' was received.

* * *

About a week and a half later Esdeath stood in the audience Chamber of the capital."General Esdeath" The child emperor addressed her.

"Yes your majesty" The Empires strongest responded.

"Your execution of the northern campaign was suberb. As a reward we are going to gift you 10'000 gold pieces for your efforts." standing to his right was Prime minister Honest the man who really held the power in the empire.

"I am grateful for your charity your majesty" Esdeath replied "There was not a single survivor" she stated.

"I do have to apologise though" The emperor stated "When you requested to have six Teigu user's brought to the capital to aid you in the elimination of the group called nightraid. Two of your choices met an unfortunate end at the hands of another party."

No this piqued Esdeath's interest. "Another party?" she asked.

"Yes" the emperor answered. "We have reason to believe that the death of Seryu Ubiquitous and Doctor Stylish were at the hands of a recent menace"

"You don't know who?" Esdeath asked.

Honest cleared his throat so that he could be allowed to speak "This Angel of Justice as they are calling it is an enigma he has killed both wanted criminals and members of the Empire's guard along with its army" Seeing that Esdeaths was now paying attention to his the overly fat man continued. "No one has seen its face only that it wears metallic clothing hand its helmet is stylised as one glowing blue eye."

"Why do you call it an angel then?" Esdeath asked.

"Because of these" Honest answered taking out two pure white feathers "It leaves them on its victims marking it" he explained. We have reports that he wiped out an entire section of the city's imperial guard. On that night we did it we have eyewitness reports that he aided Nightraid by overpowering the teigu user Seryu Ubiquitous and her teigu the Hekatonkheires."

"I can tell that you are concerned about this Prime minister" Esdeath stated. "You have neglected to bring any food to stuff yourself with" she pointed out.

"You could say that but I am afraid that anything I take in passing he might have already got to and poisoned" Honest admitted. "After all he got into doctor Stylish's lab and killed him and his patient after that he destroyed everything there in an explosion that took out several of the surrounding buildings."

"It seems that you have a crafty foe" Esdeath stated she was relishing the chance to face an enemy like this. "Have no fear I will deal with this so called Angel of Justice" she stated to the Emperor.

"My thanks" the child emperor stated. "Though I feel as though gifting you wealth is not enough to express my gratitude Is there anything else you desire?" The emperor asked. "I will grant it."

Esdeath still with her head bowed spoke "There is one thing" She paused respectfully before continuing. "Might I dare ask."

"What is it?" the emperor asked. "Land? Status? Titles?"

"No your majesty" Esdeath replied. "I was thinking it might be nice to try being in love" She stated while smiling.

The Emperor and Honest were both shocked out of there minds. The empire's strongest talking about love. Was the world coming to an end? After a few moments convincing himself that this was not a joke or that he had not misheard the. "That's right!" the child ruler exclaimed. "You are of marriageable age and yet you have not married."

Honest was a little more confused as he knew the ins and outs of adulthood "But doesn't the general surround herself with those who adore her?" he asked.

"Those are 'pets'" was Esdeath's reply.

"Then may I suggest the Prime minister then he is a _good _man" The emperor suggested. Secretly the child wished to be rid of his advisor as he had confirmed that rumours of Honest's deeds were all too true.

"A good man he is" Esdeath stated. "But his blood pressure is far too high for my liking, his life could be measured in days." she explained.

"I am in perfect health thank you very much" Honest replied offended. "Anyway what type of man would you like?" he asked.

"I have the specifications written here" Esdeath said taking out a scroll from her uniform and showing it to them.

"Ah" the emperor noted as he read the list "I will make sure to have agents on the lookout for such a person" he stated. "_If such a person can exist?_" he thought. Giving a sideways glance at Honest he thought "_I cannot rule as long as that man lives, I need to find a way to rid the empire of his disease somehow._" Then it hit the child emperor. "_I can't go to nightraid because they are suspect of being with the revolutionary army and will distrust me. But this Angel of Justice might be what I am looking for_" So the Child emperor schemed to get back his crown.

* * *

"I must confess I never would have thought that you would be interested in such a thing" honest said to Esdeath after they had walked out of the throne room.

"It is quite strange I have never thought about anything else other than violence and carnage. So I have no idea where any of this came from." Esdeath admitted.

"_Talking about love does not suit her at all._" Honest thought before responding "well you are a living being so it was going to appear sooner or later though I was betting on it happening once you were well into your final years."

"That is impolite" Esdeath chided him. "But alas you could call it bestial instincts" she admitted. "Tough I was expecting my three bests to be here where are they?" Esdeath asked.

"I wonder about that too actually" Honest admitted. "I haven't even received a report from them thought I did receive a parcel addressed to you." With a quick motion of his hand a servant left and soon returned with an untidy parcel.

"Are you sure this is for me?" Esdeath asked him suspiciously. The words looked as if they had been done with a broken brush and it was untidy.

"I am sure they did seem to put a lot of effort into your name" Honest answered.

Esdeath saw that was true. The way her name was written was as if the writer had used blood to splash the paper. "Ok" she stated opening it. Inside there seemed to be another note stuck onto a water proof bag with some liquid inside. Taking the note without reading it Esdeath tried to carefully open the bag but it fell out everywhere spilling allovver the floor and Esdeath clothes with some of the fluid splashing on Honests''s as well.

Honest snorted disapprovingly recognising the smell of blood "Who ever it was did a good job giving you bloodshed even here" he stated disapprovingly.

"Esdeath was more focused on the forms that had fallen out as well. "So the Three beast were here" she stated as she recognised her three bodyguards heads.

"What who killed them?" Honest asked incredulously.

Esdeath unfolded the note it read "Dear strongest in the empire I found these three eyesores and decided to give them a make over I have to thank the old guy he gave a really good idea for what I would call myself. Yours faithfully The Angel of Calamity. PS I'm the guy who killed two of the teigu users that you requested be brought to the capital. PPS The look of Shock on Stylish's face was wonderful and the look of horror on Seryu's was delicious. PPPS Also I can't wait to try some new and improved torture techniques on you see how you like it just saying. PPPPS tell Honest that deaths coming for him and it's cry is of the calamity PPPPPS Honest dinner was delicious tell him I send my thanks." Esdeath was torn between rage and laughter so she settle on both. Crushing the note in her hand she proceeded to laugh madly causing Honest and some of the servants in the palace discomfort.

"Ah Esdeath are you perchance alright?" Honest asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine" Esdeath replied. "Finally" she thought "I would never have imagined that someone would challenge me in such a fashion" Esdeath's Grin grew wider and more maniacal "I can't wait to see what this Angel of Calamity is capable of" she sated. Then turning to stylish she said "Also he told me to tell you that he rather enjoyed your dinner" she informed the Prime minister

Honest dropped the tray of cakes he had been given grinding his teeth in rage. What happened next was that Honest let out a roar of rage and started smashing everything valuble in sight. Esdeath let him continue until the emperor asked her to restrain him.

* * *

**So how did you like it if you have any ideas please review or PM me**

**I hoped you enjoyed it until next time**


	8. Wave's, Dragons and SOLDIER's

**So I was just going through my email and I saw a review that I had been given for Son of SOLDIER anyway I saw that I was being asked to update also to you who asked me to. Is your Pen name a tribute to Final Fantasy Type Zero just asking as Judgement of the Arbiter does somewhat remind me of what Cid became in it. Any after I read it I thought darn I haven't updated it since the end of April and was well what the heck so here you go I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"_What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too? __You are just a puppet... You have no heart... and cannot feel any pain... How can there be any meaning in the memory of such a being? What I have shown you is reality. What you remember, that is the illusion_." -Sephiroth to Cloud after Aerith is killed

* * *

Tatsumi awoke upon his bed in the Nightraid headquarters. "_I have slept for approximately four hours and thirteen minutes_" he noted. Tatsumi went and dressed in his casual gear "_right now the Prim__e m__inister will be demanding that the palace and capital be searched to find me or my spies. __He will find none._" After strapping his gloves on he headed out of the room. "_Right now Lubbock will begin to inform Najenda and the others of what has happened. They will ask me if I know anything or if I was involved._" Tatsumi train of though saw several different paths that forked outwards. "_Should I lie and deny my involvement though this might help me in the long run I will be compromising my standards which is unacceptable. The second option is to tell them the truth and explain everything to them though they will not all understand._" Tatsumi's glowing blue eyes narrowed in concentration. "_While I do not owe Nightraid anything I do not have anything against them either. Sure they are assassins and that is distasteful in itself but in a country like the empire change will never happen unless someone takes action._" Tatsumi was not justifying what they did nor was he justifying what he did for them, there was no justification for such acts. All the brown haired youth was thinking was whether he should tell them or not.

Tatsumi by nature was a cautious individual, he preferred to hold his cards to his chest not too close to it but not top far away either. He was one who preferred to obtain the right distance for all things such as his relationship with his fellow members of Nightraid. In his mind Nightraid was dysfunctional family of misfits, unlike most of them he was not too close to any of them always maintaining the right distance for each one of them. And for every member the right amount of distance varied. With Najenda it was as a subordinate to a commanding officer few words were exchanged and the ones that are exchanged were the ones that were necessary. For Leone it was simply ignoring her antics and teasing while usually engaging in conversation every now and again but mainly letting Leone do all of the talking, Tatsumi never did like talking and usually preferred silence. So Tatsumi was able to maintain the right distance with all the members of Nightraid to be useful and able to get along with but not one who people would miss that much on a personal level. The problem was that the rest of Nightraid did not understand this and continuously tried to get to know him better, much to Tatsumi's irritation.

"Hey Tatsumi" Leone greeted him as he was walking to one of the training chambers. "Did you hear the capital is on high alert apparently someone was able to sneak into the palace and steal all of the Prime ministers food." Leone said with a giggle. "Serve that fat bastard right in my mind, though I have no idea why they didn't try to poison him, now he is going to have everything tested before he stuffs himself." she added.

"What makes you think they haven't already tried?" Tatsumi asked giving her a look as to ask why she was making presumptions. In that moment he had made his decision.

"Oh" Leone stated. "looks like you know something about it" she said putting he arm around Tatsumi in a playful headlock. "Come on be a good boy tell nee-san already" Leone asked.

"I was the one responsible" Tatsumi answered. "Not only did I steal the Prime minister's food, I had the heads of the three beasts delivered to General Esdeath and forced the Prime minister to go on a rampage where in the end he needed to be physically restrained while getting my hands on information on the whereabouts and details of the other Teigu users that General Esdeath was calling in." Tatsumi explained with his calm usually expressionless face.

Leone whistled. "Wow you speak as if you were there in person." she stated. But you were here with us so how did you know?" she asked. "I only know about it because I have just come back from the capital."

While Leone was staring at Tatsumi expectantly she thought she saw the shadow of a smile play across his face. "I was there per say though I was also here" he informed her.

"What do you mean?" Leone asked until he remembered on what he had told her about the creatures he had altered. "Wait you got a danger beast inside the palace to do tat for you" she said incredulously.

"Well yes" Tatsumi replied with the what did you think deadpan on his face. "I have already told you that I can control the beings that hold my cells." Tatsumi explained. "I though you would know how I can control them even if I am not present" Tatsumi stated. As usual his features remained stoic and calm never once giving any traces of emotion.

"Well I don't understand why you didn't tell any of us this" Leone said pouting. "I mean come on aren't we on the same side?" she asked. "You can trust us."

"I thought that is what Akame said is the first mistake an assassin can make" Tatsumi countered. "I will not justify my actions to you though I have already explained my reasoning to Najenda" h stated. "Though I will say that it is not because tht I don't trust you but it is because you have bigger concerns than what precautions I am making when the revolution succeeds." With that Tatsumi walked off leaving Leone alone.

"What does he mean by 'when the revolution succeeds?'" Leone asked herself. "Isn't that a good thing that we have all been striving for?"

Further down the Corridor Tatsumi picked up what she said. "_Idiot_" he mentally chastised her. "_You have no idea that you will be hung out to dry once all of this is over, in fact all of Nightraid will unless I am successful._" He quickened his pace. Najenda had left a few hours earlier in the day and had place Akame temporarily in charge of Nightraid. "_They will have Nightraid take the fall once they win so that they can maintain the public support or gain it._" Tatsumi reasoned with his understanding of the human mind it was not a surprise that the revolutionary army would do something like that. "_The only one who would get off the hook would be Najenda and that is because she has rarely got her hands dirty_" Tatsumi noted darkly. "_My bad hand, She has rarely gotten her hand dirt_" he corrected himself remembering that Najenda had only one arm. The other was a metallic contraption that resembled an arm. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes again remembering what he had heard Najenda say to herself. "_Things definitely will get more difficult._" he thought. "Whatever no matter what happens I must protect my honour" Tatsumi said to himself briefly reaching over his shoulder with his right hand to touch his buster style sword. "If I do that then I can live without regret." Tatsumi looked at the exit to the base "I think I'll need some fresh air to see things" he said to himself. "Best go see the results of my handiwork after all."

* * *

General Esdeath the Empire's Strongest stood over three graves. The had managed to find the corpses of the three beasts and she had ordered for them to be buried accordingly. Looking at her one could not tell if she was feeling anything akin to sorrow as she spoke. "River, Nyua, Daidara" he addressed them in an emotionless tone. "You guys lost" she stated before she paused. "Which could only mean that you were just too weak" she finished. Esdeath kneeled on one knee and touched River's gravestone with her hand. "It is only natural that the weak be eliminated" she explained to their graves. "My weak subordinates." As before Esdeath said this with no traces of emotion "You were so weak" She began "That I'll have to take vengeance in your stead" she stated. With this said the Empire's strongest got up and walked away.

In the background Prime Minister Honest was waiting. Out of the six you asked for the four ones who are alive have come" he stated. "They all seem to have low status even though they are capable, but they all have some form of strange personality quirks" he explained. "You have my apologies on this if it is an inconvenience" Honest stated. Putting down the clipboard he was reviewing.

"No its fine" Esdeath replied. "Though I do wonder" she said with a smile "Should I have some fun with them?"

"_I really hop you don't_" Honest thought. "_Teigu and Teigu users who are compatible with them are very hard to come by._" The Prime Minister did not want to lose any more forces after all he also was very clever and that meant that he wanted all Teigu users loyal to the Empire alive so that they may take down the revolutionary army.

* * *

Tatsumi at this moment was observing on of the said Teigu users. "_His name is Wave_" Tatsumi remembered regarding the black haired and blue eyed boy. "_He is the user of the Grand Chariot Teigu which was based off Icursio. The grand Chariot though while is formidable does not have the ever evolving trait that the Incursio has. However it makes him j physically stronger than usual though his skill in swordsmanship is not to be taken lightly_. _The Grand Chariot is also said to have enable its users to fly._" Tatsumi had chosen his ambush place well. They were still outside the capital and the route used was not one that had many caravans on it. Leaping from behind he walked towards the capital.

To Wave's credit he leapt forward while turning around holding the Grand Chariot in its sword form at the ready. "Who are you?" he asked. Tatsumi did not answer instead attacked him with one of his broadswords forcing wave to block his strike. To Wave's surprise he was sent flying back into the cliff, pulling himself out he saw his assailant advancing on him. Barely able to push himself to his feet and move Wave barely avoided being impaled. "This guys good" he said to himself. "_I have no choice but to use this_" he said referencing his teigu.

Tatsumi saw Wave activating his teigu. "_Well at least I get to see it in action_" he thought.

"Your good" Wave stated. "But this ends here" he shouted. "Time for you to witness the my Teigu the Grand Chariot."

"_Why do people talk about their Teigu's before they use them?_" Tatsumi thought. As he watched the armour envelope Wave. While similar to Icursio it sported some major differences. The first was that it was black. The second was that it had two floating pieces of metal on each arm. The third was that it lacked the cape that Incursio had.

Wave wasted no time charging at him. "Lets see how you handle my Grand Descent" Wave shouted leaping up high in the air courtesy of the Grand Chariots flying capabilities. Wave then descended at a fast pace performing a drop kick. He made contact sending a massive shock wave through the area. "What?" Wave asked as he realised something as wrong. He was still in the air. More disturbing was that when the dust had settled he saw that his opponent had blocked his kick with just one hand. Wave tried to break away but Tatsumi pulled him in and delivered a strong punch to the gut. Even though he was armoured in the grand chariot Wave felt the blow as if it wasn't lessoned by the armour he wore. He then grunted in pain as he was slammed unceremoniously onto the ground. He expected it to end there but he did not see the figure make any attempt to finish him off.

Instead Tatsumi looked down at his opponent and said "Your Teigu I require use of it" he stated.

"Yeah and what makes you think I'm going to just-" Wave was cut off as Tatsumi stamped down on the marines leg. To Waves horror and surprise he saw the Grand Chariot giving way to his opponents blow.

"Do not presume that you are in a position to bargain or argue" Tatsumi stated. "I require it for something you will either give it to me or you will die." he explained. "Either way I will take it."

"Now you're the one presuming-" One again Wave was interrupted by Tatsumi this time he was backhanded as he attempted to rise.

"The Grand Chariot is not the Incursio. It cannot evolve the strength it possess while considerable can go no further. While you are formidable to any opponent even a fellow Teigu user I am neither." Tatsumi explained.

"What are you after.?" Wave asked barely able to keep concious through the pain.

Tatsumi looked at him through his visor that concealed his face thoughtfully and then said. "How about world domination?" he asked.

"That is not even funny" Wave said coughing up blood. "_It seems that blow he gave me was more deadly than I believed_" he thought.

"Then what about revenge?" Tatsumi asked him again. His tone passionless and disinterested though the last part was polite.

"What the hell man revenge for what?" Wave snarled. Before Tatsumi delivered a kick to his stomach.

"What indeed. Look around the capital is a leech sucking the life out of the empire villages live in poverty due to their taxes the wealthy enjoy. Those who stand up are struck down or labelled as traitors and criminals" Tatsumi informed him before adding pressure onto Wave's torso. They could both hear the creaking as the Grand Chariot started to give way. "But it is no them who I hat the most" Tatsumi stated. "No they know what they are doing." The cyclopean Visor turned downwards at Wave looking him directly in the eye transfixing him. "No it is not the wealthy ones who look down on everyone else that I hate the most, It is the ones who serve them." he stated. "The ones like yourself who have never experienced the pain and suffering or who turned a blind eye or just don't care in general I loather your kind the most. I can't stand such people"

"What are you?" Wave stammered he was no coward but the moment he stared into that glowing visor he began to feel fear creep up inside of him.

Tatsumi looked at him for a moment before answering "I am a monster" he stated bluntly and matter-of-factly.

"What how I mean you stated that you weren't a Teigu user but how are you a monster, are you some sort of danger beast?" Wave asked before he was backhanded again.

"You have such a limited sense of imagination and reasoning" Tatsumi stated. "The world does not have a particular way it works. That is just human conceit." he informed wave. "But perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Wave looked on in awe as two pure white wings sprouted from his assailant's left side. "Those aren't the wings of a monster" he murmured.

"Then what are they?" Tatsumi asked. "What wings do they look like?"

Waves eyes widened in surprise at the fact that he had been heard. "The wings of an Angel" he finally answered.

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi asked. "Then whats should and Angel fight for Wave of the Empire?" Tatsumi asked his voice rising with anger. "What should Angels dream of" he demanded. Then Tatsumi picked up Wave by the throat. "Angels dream of one thing." he stated. "That is to be human" Then he delivered a punch to Waves stomach knocking him out and forcibly deactivating the Grand Chariot. "Your heart is in the right place" he said to the unconscious Wave. "But you work for those who cause suffering. And my enemy is all that causes suffering." Tatsumi stated. Then he took the Grand Chariot off of Wave. As he was about to leave he felt as gust of wind blow from behind him. Closing his eyes Tatsumi said. "Alright you win" Then Tatsumi turned around to where he had left Wave broken and bloody. "I'll take him somewhere he can recover." Tatsumi said addressing some invisible spectator. Then Tatsumi's wing dispersed leaving his white feathers scattered all over the ground. Tatsumi then went and picked up Wave's body and walked off.

* * *

Wave opened his eyes and was greeted by a world of pain. "What happened?" he asked. It appeared that he was in some sort of basement area given the stone walls and the rooms temperature.

"You are currently in on of the Revolution army's prison come medic facilities" a voice answered.

"Revolution army!" exclaimed and tried to rise only to find that he was physically unable to due to his whole body hurting. "Dammit" he snarled. "Bastards."

"There are many who share the similar sentiment on our side imperial scum" the voice answered. It turned out to be a man in the later stages of his life his hair was grey and he was cleanly shaven. But the lines across his face and the tired look in his eyes could tell of the weariness in his soul. "If you don't want to die I suggest that you not voice those thoughts of yours" he suggested. "After all many here would kill you just for being serving it" the man explained.

"Dammit why are you even keeping me alive?" Wave asked confused as well as angry.

"We didn't want to" the Doctor confirmed. But when a man in grey armour who is somewhat famous as being the Empire's enemy comes and asks us to keep you alive well we would listen to him." he explained to wave.

"Why?" Wave asked not understanding. From if the person who had brought him here was his assailant then why had he saved him when he had deliberately said that he loathed people like Wave himself most of all.

"I asked him that question as well" the doctor confirmed. "His answer was that while you were the enemy your heart was in the right place and that his honour would not permit him to leave you to die." The Doctor took off his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief, it seemed as though they had misted up. "Well you better be grateful to him either way, if we had not hooked you up to life support you would be dead." he stated. "You're ribs are shattered and one of your legs is broken not to mention you have several fractures in your jaw and skull." The doctor explained rather dispassionately and disinterestedly. "In truth I am unsure of why he bothered to even save you at all. If he was the one who did this to you then he had done a very good job with putting you out of commission." After saying this the Doctor got up to leave as he was leaving the cold room h turned around and said. "While we were told to keep you alive he also said that we were allowed to put you down if you started to try and cause trouble or if you tried to escape." The Doctor explained before he left the room leaving Wave alone.

Wave could only look on helplessly as the Doctor left. "_Why did you save me?_" he wondered. working out theories was all he would be doing for some time.

* * *

Esdeath surveyed the ground that had the stains of blood on it. "This is the route that boy Wave was going to use?" she asked the Imperial Guardsmen that she had asked to accompany her.

"Yes General Esdeath" one of them answered. "He arrived at the port yesterday and would have been using this route today. This is the shortest route to the capital though it is the most difficult for Caravans to use because of the uneven terrain and road." The member of the Imperial guard explained. "Though I have to admit this was the perfect place for someone to set up an ambush." the Guardsmen added

Esdeath looked at the signs of a battle between Teigu users and nodded. "It appears so she stated." She herself did admit that this was the perfect place to ambush anyone using this route. It was too far for help to come directly. Then Something caught Esdeath's attention. It was something that wouldn't normally belong in this area, it was white feather. Walking over to it Esdeath picked it up and scrutinised it. "It does resemble the ones that the Prime minister had found" she noted. Then she smiled cruely "_It seems as if this Angel of Calamity as he calls himself has struck again._" she mentally thought relishing the chance to face whoever it was. Though that did trigger a more concerning thought through her mind. "_Only a select few know that Wave was one of the Teigu users that I had requested._" Esdeath noted. "_I know that he can get into the Imperial palace but I didn't imagine that he would be able to get his hands on this information. How much more does he know?_" She asked herself. Esdeath made another mental note to review all the palace staff and inform the correct people that their information network had been compromised. If the wrong people found out it would be chaos as it is Honest had the security in the capital on high alert since the Angel of Calamity had delivered his message, as well as stealing the Prime Ministers food. The last bit she found amused her as it had Honest in a rage rampaging through the palace though he was not very dangerous other than politically though Esdeath did hope that someone in the palace would have tried to put him down. It would have given her a good excuse to torture them.

"General is there anything you would like us to do?" one of the other Imperial Guardsmen there asked. IF he was nervous he was able to not let it show.

"No" Esdeath answered. "We will return for now and report this" she ordered. "I believe I know who did this though I only know of him" she explained.

"Yes general" the Three Imperial Guardsmen replied saluting her.

* * *

At this point elsewhere a stranger walked into a town. He dressed differently. His attire was a rich red that complimented his Auburn hair. His gloves were also red and strapped to his waist beneath his jacket was a red and rather intricate looking rapier. Also he wore two earrings that rather than make him look feminine pronounced his male stature more. But this is not what drew the villagers attention to him. No his eyes were what drew the most attention. His eyes where a shade of blue bordering on a greenish tint. But what was the real eye catcher was that they glowed.

Now the Stranger himself was confused where he was and could not recognise any place he had been before that was like it other than one. "Is this Wutai?" he asked himself. Before he sook his head. "No" he mumbled. "Everyone in Wutai had black hair, the people here have more than just that." So he continued walking before he was approach by a little girl who looked no older than ten.

"Mr do you know Tatsumi Nii-san?" she asked.

The Stranger raised one of his eyebrows. "I have never met anyone named that" he confessed "did I look like him?" The stranger asked interested his curiosity piqued.

"Uh no" the girl answered. "But your eyes are like his." she explained.

"Blue?" the Stranger asked more interested, leaning down to eye level giving her his full attention.

"No they glow like his but they are also blue like the sky" she answered a little bit embarrassed at how close he was.

Now this was very interesting for the stranger. "_Glowing blue and like the sky. Is is possible that there is another member of SOLDIER here?_" he asked himself.

"Irismu" a female voice called out to the little girl. "How many times have we all told you not to talk trouble strangers?" she asked.

The little girl now identified as Irismu looked very ashamed of herself. "But Aunty Rin-" she began. But the stranger interrupted saving her from any response the woman she called aunt would have given her.

"I'm sorry mam" he began. "But she was telling me something rather intriguing" he explained and eliceted a gasp from the woman called Rin.

"Your eyes" she stammered raising her hand to her mouth and tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "They glow."

"I am well aware of that" the stranger replied. Then suddenly the Woman named Rin burst into tears and fell on he knees.

"That" she said in between sobs "That is what he said when I fist said that to him."

"Who?" the Stranger asked whoever the SOLDIER who she had known must have been extremely dear to her for her to react like this. The Stranger also reasoned that he must have died or something worse for the tears she was crying from were grief.

"Angeal" she sobbed in response.

No the Strangers eyes widened at this name. He knew it well. "Angeal!" he exclaimed. "You know Angeal?" he asked shocked. "Can you tell me where his is?"

The Woman named Rin continued sobbing before she was able to calm herself and regain some composure. "He's dead" she finally managed to say.

Genesis Rhapsodos looked at the Woman named Rin in shock, agony and sympathy. Leaning in close to her he asked in a soft but firm voice. "Tell me. Tell me everything."

* * *

**And Cut I hoped you like it. In truth I was planning to add Genesis into the mix at some point and though why not now. Now things will really be getting interesting with the SOLDIER First Class around. Anyway if you have any feed back you want to give me or anything you would like to share please review or PM me any way's until next time.**

**Anyway don't go eating me out for that last scene with Wave and Tatsumi I have been wanting to put one like that in for a while now So once again until next time**


End file.
